Shining Wish
by Kozume Kenma
Summary: The child, named Darlene, born healthy and strong enough for its purpose, but when it was handed over to Dio. An act of pity based on self-interest, Dio took care of her. Small and lost, she accepted Joseph Joestar's help and was welcomed by the whole family. Now, after discovering the older Joestar's infidelity, she finds herself trying to figure out how to deal with this "Jojo".
1. Good Morning, Morioh Cho!

Autor's Note: Hello! Here I am, Kenma.

I woke up with a creative flare and wrote the first chapter (or, as I like to say, introductory chapter.)

To tell the truth, I have this Jojo fic planned 6 months ago, I thought it was time to post instead of just producing.

It is available in portuguese at amino de jojo bizarre adventure br. (My name is "Bucciarati, (the cookie)" there.)  
And on Quotev (I'm "Tsukki Yozora" over there.)

This fic I would like to remain as an oc. I really liked her more like that. Hope you like it.

Look, I'm very rusty about fanfics, so please, please tell me what you think (if something is missing, if I can add anything, if there is anything that is unnecessary).  
I often post my fanfics, but people don't say anything about them at all, so if I am wrong with something (some character, for example) I will continue to make the same mistake because no one said anything.  
Please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**"Good morning Morioh-cho! "**

The radio that had only been squeaking for the past 30 minutes gave a sudden sign of life.

_"It's the local radio. The signal towers are really far from city S. So we're close. "_ The driver announced, starting an almost one-sided conversation with Jotaro.

Smiling at your grudging answers, I turned another sheet of the article: The Social Life of Dolphins, by Jotaro Kujo.

He had just released this one and let me read a manuscript (it was mainly to shut me up.)

I am very close to the Joestar family.

They were the ones who took care of me all this time (even if no one really adopted me): they gave me the basics for a healthy life; I gave detailed information about Dio.

Of course, I grew fonder as time went by and no one seemed to bother me living with them, so I think we're on good terms.

This is very boring.

Don't get me wrong, I like dolphins.

The format of academic articles is nauseating.

If it was written more to be didactic or as any biological book would be more interesting. But, there's all this data and graphs and theories ...

Discreetly, I looked at Jotaro out of the corner of my eye, using my curly brown mane to disguise, trying to get a good view of the photos he was reviewing again.

To me they didn't feel the slightest feeling. Especially because they came from that old senile. But it put so much strain on Jotaro that when he asked me to join him, I didn't even question.

Also, it was his plus point to teach me supplementary classes during the trip.

Despite his little patience, his short, thick manner worked miracles in understanding something complex. He always simplified everything!

"What do you think? " He asked suddenly.

" It's wonderful. " I answered automatically, hoping he was talking about the article and not about some subject that I lost by floating around.

" Tche. You got distracted again. " He scowled at me, but I rolled my eyes.

" Lie. I'm reading and liking it a lot! " I narrowed my chocolate eyes at the papers.

" Oh? What is written on the seventh line of the fifth page?" He crossed his arms.

" ... " I started chewing the inside of my cheek. " It's just that I haven't gotten there yet ..." My voice shook slightly.

" You read this page for the third time now!" He took the article from me, gesturing to the number at the bottom of the page.

All I could do was crouch in my corner and smile awkwardly.

Ehhhh ... damn it.

**[25 minutes after a super bizarre radio show]**

" God is so good! I couldn't bear to hear that guy talking anymore than he does at night! " I threw myself on my knees on the asphalt as soon as the driver left.

" Don't say that out loud! " Jotaro shouted, before pulling me by the back of my overalls like I was made of paper.

I felt like Simba in Lion King 1.

" You need to be so aggressive !? " I waited for him to let me go, which he didn't do as delicately as I wanted. " Don't tell me you didn't find that program super disgusting ?! I don't care how he plans every step of the next day while he tells that he rubbed his ass at one point! " I gestured, trying to emphasize my point, but all he did was give me a disgusted face and move on.

Muttering profanity to myself, I caught up with him, watching silently as he searched the street signs.

We walked in silence for a while and I felt it was my end when he pulled the map from his white coat.

For God's sake no, jojo! Don't tell me you made us get lost again!

" Darlene. " Ignoring my cry of inner despair, I tried to pay attention to it. " I'd be very happy if you respected him minimally." Started.

" This conversation again? I already said I will. " I muttered, really upset.

Susie and he kept repeating this speech over and over.

" It will be good if you try. " He continued, obviously ignoring me. " Above all, do not forget that he is the son of the old, even in a wrong way." Now he seemed to be reminding himself more than me.

" Jojo, give me the vote of confidence this time. I'm not eight anymore. " I sighed, remembering when I destroyed his first girlfriend's clothes.

Heh, good times.

" I'm just saying. " He glanced at me quickly before opening the map. " That you should start with normal conversations. Not about— " I cut him off before it went further.

" You stinky fish lover! I got it!" I punch his arm, but he barely moved. "Go find a lobster to screw! " We stopped at a traffic light, the pedestrian crossing was empty, but perhaps because it was early.

"Good" Expressed, still staring at the paper.

Jotaro has this unique ability to make me hate him and love him at the same time. (Although it turns out to be more hate than anything else sometimes.)

We ended up crossing the street, he was looking around repeatedly, searching something that matched the map. We walked to a bus stop near a square.

"None of this map makes any damn sense!" He softened the edges of the paper.

" Since when does a map make sense to you? " I sneered, he pretended not to hear, and started searching for something in his white pants pocket.

For someone who has traveled to Egypt using diverse alternative routes, Jotaro gets lost easy.

"Listen, why don't you take your shit around and help me find that address?" He tore a leaf from his pad, pushing it into my hand.

" Yes! That's what I'm talking about! A real adventure! " I pretended to be animated. " But really, I'm that boring? " I asked out of curiosity to see him replace the block with a lighter.

"I've been putting your crap in five hours now, I need some time off. " With that, he lit a cigarette, automatically I pulled away from him.

"Oh, whatever, as long as you don't have this thing near me." I muttered.

"Be at the hotel before six, did you hear me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, perhaps in the face of the few friends I made for the cigarette pack still in hand.

" Yes mom. " I rolled my eyes, going the opposite way.

Proud guy, that Jojo guy.

He'd rather we split up to seek than admit to me that we got lost.

_Good old Jotaro._

**(A few minutes later)**

I found this cute house whose address in the mailbox is, curiously, Higashikata residence. And, no sign of Jotaro in sight!

I can't wait to rub it in his face!

The neighborhood was extremely quiet, despite the proximity of the neighbors.

If someone wanted to rob a house, they would do it without problems in general.

But as long as none of these in this area has a wall or any extra barriers, it makes me think that crime here is low.

A sound of little bells caught my eye.

Around the corner came someone on a bicycle, throwing something at people's doors.

A newspaper boy.

I pulled back a little to facilitate his service, watching with interest his strange agility to balance and toss at the same time.

I do a lot of things, but if my life depended on riding a bike, I'd be dead a long time.

Tossing a newspaper to the Higashikatas, he passed me, raising his hat in greeting and then continuing work.

Looking at his back for a moment, I went to the door and picked up the newspaper, carefully opening it and sitting there, looking for the most alarming news:

"Angelo ran away.

Only a few hours to his execution, the detainee disappeared from his cell in the middle of the night, leaving no trace. "

And the story kept telling all the horrible things this guy did.

_Disgusting._

I couldn't help but frown.

This guy was in one of the photos the old man sent. Maybe we can fix him soon.

I sighed.

"An unsolved case."

Moments of consideration passed before I began reading this story.

" But, it's not my fault Dad! " A new voice made me look around, easily spotting a woman walking beside a gentleman on a bicycle.

I got up slowly, without making any sudden movements and made myself hide in the nearest place: in the bushes below your window.

Unfortunately I dropped the paper anyway at the entrance, but at the same time I could barely care, because the woman had already noticed and was marching in fury at the inanimate object.

" Look at this! How do they have such disregard for the people who pay them! " She growled.

Now I could better see her appearance.

Seemingly medium in stature and slender in size. She keeps her dark, straight hair at neck length with a lime green tiara and puts all bangs back. Her eyes were a different shade of brown, lighter than mine (and she was very angry now, wow).

It's cute.

I agreed.

But I still don't forgive you, you damn old man.

I had to wait for her to leave, as well as her father, the old bicycle policeman, before crawling out of the bush.

I need to bring Jojo here.

The air of this city was certainly different from America.

In addition to being quiet, it seemed to be cleaner.

It gave a certain peace.

The old-style houses, people who have known each other for years waving at each other, domestic animals sleeping in the quiet sun. The gardens of various tastes. And there are all those bushes and trees all around, adorning the sidewalks, with birds singing on their branches and the sky painted a pleasant blue. It's really beautiful, Morioh.

I noticed my stand's hand wandering absently through the leaves of a bush next door.

Who would say I was so distracted?

Then, suddenly, I noticed something watching me.

I stopped walking, looking slowly across the street, more precisely, the abandoned-looking house too close to the Higashikatas house.

She didn't seem really have human life in her, but that movement in the windows didn't make me doubt that someone was there.

It wasn't helping my birthmark start to bother right now.

I stared at the window for a while until I gave up and started to leave, but ...

A glare aimed at me broke my entire posture and Knight of Cydonia was standing in front of me, waiting for the attack.

As fast as it came, the glow faded.

We waited a while longer, until I relaxed a little.

I started to wonder what the hell was wrong with this place.

Even so peaceful, he has his secrets there in the darkness.

For that guy's sake...

I turned my back and started to walk away, just testing him trying to shoot me.

He better not touch the Higashikatas.

* * *

Final Notes

Well, I literally did a Remake of this fanfic, because the previous version (six months ago) was not like that at all. Not that it's a bad thing ... Well, I don't have much to say, in the end it's the same plot, but narrated differently.

It's my first Jojo fic, so I'm still in the experimental phase.

But, I thank the people who encouraged me to continue this story.

The musical references in this chapter:

* Darlene is a Led Zeppelin song:

Artist: Led Zeppelin

Album: Coda

Release Date: 1982

Genre: Rock

* Music: Knights of Cydonia

Band: Muse

Release: 2006


	2. Crazy & Noisy

**Autor's Note:**

Yo! Posting one more chapter on the same day!

Is that I had already left the drafts in Portuguese here, so I could type both on the computer and on the phone, but now, not to have to delete some, I'm posting everything at once.

A bit more of Knight of Cydonia in this chapter, my cuteness stand. (Ern, Darlene stand, yes.)

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Somehow I found the newspaper delivery man on another street and ended up waving back this time, but I had to laugh when he almost hit the red beetle.

There were basically no children on the streets, because of school hours and also because that being in the residential area.

The shopping area was not that far away and was in a similarly quiet but much busier area, with pedestrians running late for work, some employees advertising products outside, few street performers and housewives strolling for lunch ingredients. .

Some people looked at me more than once as they passed.

Of course, in a city like this, an outsider is easily noticed.

But now this is a bit much ...

" Hey, hey, hey! Come soon, accept our ride! " A blond guy, with a hairstyle that screamed daddy's boy, called again from his seat next to the driver.

An old man drove the luxury vehicle, his face glowing red with embarrassment.

In the back, two more boys were waving and laughing at what their friend was talking about, they seemed to be a trio of high school athletes skipping class, for a change.

" It will be fun. " The big guy with an army cut said.

" That's right. " The toothy skinny man agreed stupidly.

I looked at them with an indefinable expression, my patience already on edge.

The presence of the old man was the only barrier between me and them.

Holly taught me to respect the elders.

" No." I continued on my way to the hotel, wondering if Jotaro remembered which direction he was heading.

" Come on, stop the car. " I heard them whisper.

_What is stoking the fire with a short stick ..._

I let out a heavy sigh, shifting from one leg to the other, waiting near the lamppost to see what they were going to do.

Daddy's little son came in front, the leader, the others following a little behind, smiling like total psychopaths.

They waited a meter away, their friend approached, put a hand on the pole and leaned toward me.

"Playing hard to get, right?" His breath smelled like cheap gum. " Usually I like when women eat in my hand. I have money to make it happen, you know? " He laughed, my eyes only narrowed more. "But you're so cute, I don't care that you're playing tough." An angry sound escaped me. " Why don't you come soon?" His other hand reached for my shoulder.

" It's your last chance. Let's go." I warned. " If you touch me: Your face will kiss the pole, the skinny one will break his big nose and the big guy will get stuck in the trash can. " I gestured to the trash bin to my right. " Now you will say: Look guys! She likes to play! "An evil smile grew on my face.

"Look guys! She likes to play! " He started laughing with them, before suddenly stopping and their skin became even paler." H-how? " He stammered.

" You are predictable. " I said, starting to leave.

" Wait! " He pulled my shoulder.

Without even blinking, Knight shoved his face into the pole, three teeth flew from his mouth, bouncing off the floor, his body sliding slowly until he sat in a strange, coughing, semi-conscious position.

The purple handle of my stand joined my hand. The gold details gleaming with the sun as I looked back at the others, who were frozen with fear.

" Damn it! "As I predicted, the skinny came first.

He raised his fist above his head, thinking it would be faster than us.

Lowering myself just in time and with little effort, I punched his chin, Knight secured him a broken nose, his fist dropped limp at his side, his body tumbling backwards (the blow from the stand certainly more painful than mine.)

I moved closer to the dumpster and waited for anger to rise up in the big man's head.

He ran to me, bouncing his stunned friend and was about to hit me with a punch, but I dodged and hit him in the diaphragm with one knee, then stepped out of the front and let Knight put his head and shoulders in the dumpster, which toppled over, at the same time, the smell of rotten trash rose, but was unable to fall to the ground due to the body obstructing the only exit.

" I warned. " Hands on hips, I shook my head in disappointment.

_Young people today ..._

In addition to finding the Higashikata house and being able to 'meet' Mrs. Higashikata, I taught three idiots without getting the old man in the middle, even though he was somewhat traumatized.

" How an Lucky day. "I hummed, walking away with my hands in my pockets.

**\- Later that day - -**

" Jojo!" I opened the door to the room he rented.

It was like apartment, you know?

There were two bedrooms, bathroom, living room and kitchen.

The hotel had rooms like this because of how many people came to visit during the summer: the beach attracted a lot of tourists.

" What? " He was drinking coffee, wearing only a tight black T-shirt, both his coat and hat not in sight.

Being used to it, I didn't let her muscles overshadow me for long.

" I found the house. " I took off my boots, dropping them anyway beside the doorway.

" That's nice. " He blew out the cup. " I found Josuke. " His tone was one of total disinterest. " Do you want coffee? "

" HUH!? "

What's better than finding the home you're looking for? Find the person you are looking for!

_Jojo and his lucky ass._

**\- Following day -**

"So we're only going to stay here because this Angelo is on the loose?" I asked, leaving a plate of four sandwiches in the center of the table, Knight pouring the cups Jotaro left with moderate sips of coffee.

" Basically. If nothing strange happens. " He replied, after muttering a 'thank you'.

Making a thoughtful sound, I grabbed the coffee first, taking a sip.

" Oh, Jotaro. What deceased do you want to resurrect? " I asked.

My teeth turned yellow just from that sip.

" It's not strong. " He countered, biting a white cheese sandwich.

" ... If this is not strong for you, I don't even want to know what it is. " I commented with a little astonishment, grabbing the cheese and ham sandwich. "Just tell me one thing: why do you have to be so produced for breakfast today? " I gestured to the coat and the bag slung over my shoulder.

" In case of emergency. " He countered almost immediately.

As if it were a stroke of fate, the phone rang and he soon got up to answer it.

" It won't be long if I don't eat your sandwich." I teased, he let out a 'Yare, yare,'.

Laughing to myself, I finally bit the sandwich.

In addition to adding chopped tomatoes to it, I put some oregano with a small drizzle of olive oil.

_If it's so good, imagine a hot joint like that !?_

"Is he still around? " Jotaro's voice brought me back to reality and I chewed again, but now listening to the conversation. - The guy in the picture. -

A few more seconds passed in silence before he looked at me.

I gave a weird smile in return.

" This stand is very weak, but can be controlled remotely. " Said. " It's the kind that can get into people's bodies. " He seemed to want me to come, but ..."

"Ohh! Stelly Dan's type!" Smile. " You met The Lovers up close, right Jojo? " I asked.

The murderous look was enough to shut me up and eat my snack.

" I'm going to your house now. " I finished my last piece. " Until I arrive, don't drink, don't eat, don't shower, or even think about peeing." Warned.

I almost choked on my coffee, but I recovered quickly and started packing some things.

I was already dressed, so at least I'll cut back on service later.

"Josuke! What's it!? " I heard Jotaro scream.

This Angelo guy wastes no time.

I analyzed the already clean cup and put it in the sink.

Suddenly, Jotaro started shouting a bunch of instructions at once, slamming down the phone and hurrying out.

...

...

...

" Will you leave me here is it !? "

**\- 15 minutes later -**

I leaned against the Higashikatas post office, coughing.

In revenge for mentioning that disgusting Dan, Jotaro left with the only purse he had money and asked for a cab!

I had to run all the damn way.

_This shit eater._

" Darlene. " Immediately my anger faded.

That tone of voice meant no good thing.

" What happened?" I straightened my stance, still trying to catch my breath.

"Josuke's grandfather ... Angelo killed him." He said in a low tone, looking carefully around, especially at the nearby trees, shrubs, and bushes.

Immediately, I remembered the old bicycle man Mrs. Higashikata called Daddy.

" Ah ...the official?" Jotaro nodded.

I was silent, vaguely hearing someone cry inside the house.

Even though I worked for this vile being for a while, death was not familiar to me.

I saw it as inevitable. She'll have to come, one way or the other.

But since I had nothing to lose or anyone to leave, I didn't understand what happened to someone who lost someone important.

" How is it? " Jotaro looked at me, waiting. "Do you know what it's like when someone important dies?" It took me a few more seconds, but I managed to articulate the question.

"..." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes I know." There was something different in his eyes now.

A deep thing.

_Painful ..._

I came to the conclusion that this is a horrible thing ... and that Angelo won't get away with it.

**\- One day after the Funeral -**

Jotaro introduced me to Josuke.

Her dark hair was the same as her mother's, set in a showy, well-groomed tuft. The sky blue eyes came from Joseph, no doubt.

I could see he wasn't doing well, but I couldn't tell what exactly he was feeling with that expression.

We came to bring new, sealed bottles, along with canned food.

They were more 'safe' according to Jotaro's logic.

I let him keep everything, he insisted on doing anyway (with Star Platinum's vision, he would identify the stand before me.).

Josuke was sitting at the table while I stayed near the window, not knowing how to interact.

Well, he's from the family ... biologically speaking.

I never interacted with people other than Joestars, Polraneff and the Spedwagon Foundation, as Susie Q insisted on educating me at home (she was so cheerful and cute teaching me that it was hard to complain.), So I have no idea like talking to new people, especially in this kind of situation.

_What to do...?_

Lost in thought, I only saw a pink shape, before several pieces of furniture were destroyed, Knight defensive in front of me by reflex.

Suddenly they began to concert, but all the pieces mingled and twisted, forming things that you would see in a nightmare house.

Grimacing, I pulled away from the furniture just in case.

" Not that I'm impatient. The blood rushed to my head, just a little. " The teenager murmured, fixing his tuft.

" A little? " I cocked an eyebrow, he did the same to me.

" Anyway, it's your stuff. There is nothing I can do. " I glanced at Jotaro, tempted to comment on that. " Your lip cut. " He pointed.

Now that I looked better, Josuke's lower lip was cut short. Probably bled a lot.

"I caused it on you days ago." Jotaro ignored when I asked: 'What do you mean? ' " Can't you cure him? " Questioned.

"..." Bracing his face in his hand, Josuke muttered, " I can't heal my own injuries."

"If he gets into your body, what could he do?" He asked again and I snorted.

" He die. " I answered for him, making Jotaro look at me in warning. " There's nothing his ability can do against it, and he knows, so why go around the subject?" I asked, not understanding how much care he was taking.

" Darlene. "

_Ops.._

" She's right. If it enters my body, it is gone. " Josuke said sincerely.

"... " Jotaro rearranged the bottles, I sighed with relief. "It seems the only thing we can do is wait." There is no way to beat it, nor do we know where the user is. "We have to capture the stand and defeat it. He cannot escape, or we will be in trouble. " Concluded.

_Getting him is easy. Even I can do that._

I looked at the window again.

_I'm more concerned about this coming storm._

**\- 3 days later -**

With each passing day, more clouds gathered around Morioh and no Angelo appeared.

Jotaro went outside to check the ground, Tomoko, Josuke's mother, was working, and he was waiting with me, both sitting on the couch in front of the TV, several empty water bottles between us, along with the silence.

_What was there to say?_

'I'm sorry for your loss,' is something people say to each other, but that, despite showing that the person may care, would not make them feel better.

_So even if I said that and then?_

But, there was something going over my head and I needed to talk ...

" Hey. " In those three days, I didn't talk to him, always talking to and from Jotaro. He didn't make a point of starting a conversation either. " I need to ask you something." I said.

"Hm? Talked to me?" He looked puzzled.

**{...}**

"Do you think Angelo was expecting to rain?" I asked a short time later, having disassembled and reassembled a few bottles out of boredom, watching the drops begin to fall, scaring a little Jotaro, who was toward the window.

" Ehh? Why do you think that? " Answered with another question.

I had to take a deep breath to think what to say, but a cold drop on my nose made me shiver.

This house is new, there's no reason to have leaks ... unless ...

"Did you ... hear anything weird at night?" I asked through my teeth, looking at him slowly.

All he did was frown and consider whether to answer or not.

The rain seemed to get stronger.

The sound of a kettle whistling broke our staring contest.

From this whistle came another, then another.

Josuke was quick to run to the kitchen while I followed him slowly, scanning the surroundings.

I noticed some soft steam coming from the bathroom in the middle of the hallway between the living room and the kitchen and decided to take a look there.

The shower was turned on at full power, leaving the whole place damp and foggy, the water starting to leak very fast.

Releasing some curses to myself, I tried to close the register, but a hand made of water came up, forcing it to stay open.

Quickly pulling away, I tried to see through the fog, seeing that it was no longer there.

Walking slowly, I backed into the hallway (until I tried to close the door, but another hand made of water opened it again), hearing Jotaro's voice from the kitchen.

With my back against the wall, I began to slide closer to them, feeling a few drops fall on my head.

It seems that with the force of the rain, all the leaks became more evident.

Yes, I thought so. Angelo drilled holes through the roof, focusing on the areas he found most liquid during the night he was watching.

According to all the heat and humidity he began to do, he did the same in the kitchen and used the kettles to make steam cover the air.

After all, the stand messes with liquids, so it can be gaseous too.

I stared at the ceiling stupidly until Josuke came out of the kitchen and leaned against the wall beside me, Jotaro stopping by his side as I watched the steam come out of the open bathroom.

" We can't go to room like this. " Jotaro muttered. "This guy was really ready. " He frowned.

Josuke started to laugh suddenly (I may or may not have walked away shortly thereafter).

" What is so funny? How can you laugh at a time like this? " Jotaro seemed to be fearing for his uncle's sanity.

"Knowing my grandmother's killer is around means I can finally get revenge for him." He smiled.

" Shit." Jotaro pushed us closer to the window, where there were little leaks, but the steam was fast approaching. "The stand may be weak, but he knows well how to use his ability to mix in liquids. " He dodged two leaks. " Unbelievable!" Yeah, he was getting mad. "Must be trying to get in our mouths." I made a face.

_Can't make it sound less ... wrong?_

"Josuke, what do you think we should do to get away?" Well, the seaman was really clueless.

"... My escape plan is a little different. " Suddenly a pink stand appeared in front of us and punched the wall behind us.

Josuke and I fell like turtles upside down.

" Quick, the wall will restore! " He called and Jotaro jumped into the room just in time.

I grabbed the weird uniform by the collar and pulled him close until I could scream in his ear.

" Next time let me know you're going to do it! I almost drilled a hole in your face, you foll! " I screamed.

Knight had his fist inches from Josuke's stand.

" Gha! I'm sorry,ok!? It was an emergency! " He tried to protect his ear, but I threw it back to the floor, growling.

"You don't even know that old shit, but it's the same thing." I muttered to myself.

Nevertheless, he helped me up.

"That should help stop the stand for now." Josuke sighed, moving away from the wall.

Suddenly, a jet of steam went straight to his face.

" The heater! " Jotaro exclaimed.

The creature was strange, its face disgusting, and it was clinging to her mouth, preventing him from closing it. The strange designs themselves moved every time he laughed.

" I won! I knew I was going to use his power to make an escape route!" He laughed limply." I'm always right! I feel so lucky now! " Laugh again. " It feels good to be in your body."With that he disappeared into Josuke's throat, which fell, squeezing his abdomen in pain.

_Why does everyone have to be so obscene?_

I made a face of disgust.

"Even if he can predict my movements ..." Josuke gave Jotaro a smile. " He could be wrong." A golden aura began to cover you body.

Suddenly his stand put his hand to his mouth, pulling out a plastic glove with something stuck inside.

_As we planned._

"Darlene had me swallow that plastic glove earlier if he could get me." Josuke coughed a little while Jotaro glanced at me, but with no reaction. " Sorry to worry you like that. "Asked.

He's stand picked up the glove with the tied up stand and began to spin, putting it just a blur.

Outside we heard a horrifying scream.

From the window, I could see a man lying beside the tree across the street.

Josuke's booth left the glove with that thing in my hands while they were already leaving the house.

I went slowly behind, smiling arrogantly.

I caught him trying to get away from both of them, then shook his glove, knocking him to the floor.

When I was finally near Jotaro, I heard him shout:

" Josuke! Even if I killed your grandfather, you can't kill me! If you kill me, you will become someone like me! " He pointed at him and started to laugh.

His stand punched his hand, shattering it along with the stone behind him.

Then they began to merge.

"Don't you know it's ugly to point?" Muttered, Josuke, getting closer. " No one will kill him. Neither we nor the government. You won't even go to jail. " Said.

"What are you going to do!? "I think Angelo peed on his pants.

" You'll be stuck here forever! As a punishment for all the people he killed, including my grandfather! " He declared.

Punches faster than light, Angelo should not even know where they came from.

Soon he began to merge with the boulder, leaving only part of his hand and his face out.

"You and the stone are one now." You will be forever in this city with her. Sighed the young man.

" Now you are the newest tourist spot! " I exclaimed. " Congratulations. " I patted his head.

"Since you can still talk, I have some questions for you."

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Final notes**

So the only references in this chapter are the same as before, including the appearance of Josuke's booth, but I won't quote now.

It was a rather quiet chapter, I know, but it's one of those 'link' chapters. If I didn't present both at this point, the story would have to change (because I already planned a lot of things in my head and I wasn't even going to do this chapter like that, but it was better because otherwise I would get a 'story hole') [which was going to be small at first, but it was only going to get worse])

Even so, I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Nijimura's Brothers, part 1

**✦ · · · ✦ · · ·· · ✦Don't waste time or the time will waste you - Knight of Cydonia ✦ · · ·· · ✦ · · ·· · ✦ ·**

**Autor's note**

The beginning of the "saga" is yet another link chapter, but the action will come, don't worry!

Have you heard Knights of Cydonia? It's a very good song, I recommend it.

* * *

_" How did you get your stand ?_" Jotaro asked.

_" Ah! Get screwed! What do you want? Why do you ask me that? "_ Shouted.

_"I thought you were smarter than that."_ I mocked. _" You were not born with one or the number of deaths would be higher and less fussy and if you had one, you would have fled well before prison. So now, what led you to have one? Was it the fear of dying or the will to fight? These are the things we want to know. "_ Your stand settled down shortly after Josuke's attack, so I dropped the glove to the floor.

The rain seemed heavier as he considered what to say.  
Slowly he smiled and started to laugh (looking like a total lunatic).

_" You have courage! Okay, I'll say it! That student will really kill you, so whatever. "_ Snorted.

He started telling his horror narrative (seriously, I got tense when he said the guy entered the cell without alerting the guards) and somehow Dio was involved in that.

_How is this guy involved in everything in my life?_

I growled, clenching my fists.

_" Who would believe a shit like that? " _Josuke mocked him.

_" I believe. " J_otaro countered and the teenager backed off.

_" Learn one thing_. " I said, but couldn't look at him_. " Everything you hear about Dio has happened. It is true_. "I simply explained. _" Ten years ago, Dio woke up from his sleep. He didn't have a stand, but somehow got one. That arrow may be responsible, and I even have an idea who got it for him ... _" I muttered.

Suddenly someone shouted, the wind pushed an umbrella at my feet.  
A child was being hanged by the glove with the stand inside.

_Oh sure._

I rolled my eyes.

_Of course that would happen ...Why didn't I even burn that shit yet?_

_" Idiots! As I told them my story, they forgot that my stand could still move! Now I can kill the brat. " _He smiled lunatics.

I could feel Jotaro staring at me, but ignored it.

_" Won't you let go? "_ I checked, being closer to him than before in the blink of an eye.

_"What do you think your crazy van !? Josuke, free -" _I didn't let him speak with a punch in the face full of call.

A loud, sickening crack crossed the street and the boy gasped, now released.

_" You can separate, Knight. " _I ordered.

_" Darlene! "  
_  
_" Your ..! Ahhhhhh! _" His scream of pain fell on deaf ears.

My flames spread through the rock, searching for his molecules, but it was getting harder than expected, so the damage was mostly on the face, which began to open 'empty spaces'.

_" Is your little show over yet? " _I asked seconds later.

_" Yes! Stop this! "_ Asked.

I was looking at Jotaro, who let out a long breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, and Josuke the child ran, dropping the umbrella behind. Josuke stared at Angelo in shock for a moment, but pulled his comb from his eye and tried to straighten his messy tuft, whistling, pretending to see nothing.  
How can I say? I'm starting to like this boy.

_" Josuke! _" Angelo called.

He whistled louder, Jotaro started to approach, ready for the sermon I was going to totally ignore.  
Angelo has to learn that children are not involved in their struggles.

_"Do you still have time to comb that rooster crest you call hair !?"_ I was distracted by that, my ability retreated slightly. _" Make your crazy girlfriend stop ! " _I opened my mouth to start cursing him.  
_  
"You said my hair looks like what?"_ Josuke growled, suddenly looking like a totally different person.

_" Calm down Josuke! "_ Jotaro asked while I was confused.

_Is he that angry?_

I barely finished the thought when his stand started punching him and I had to quickly remove my flames, scraping punches from my side.  
Now he totally destroyed it.

**_"OH My God!"_ **

I looked at the horrified stone.

_" I was not nervous until now ... Bad guys like you, should be stuck in rocks forever. "_

The stone deformed into the most bizarre thing I've ever seen!  
I felt Knight come to look too, but I didn't even care.  
The mouth was completely sealed, the face spread like a pancake, one eye too far from each other, and though it didn't look alike, it reminded me of a flounder.  
I could see the tips of his fingers moving on the sides.

_"And you thinking my temper is bad, huh Angelo?" _Laugh to myself.

_" Say Josuke. " _Asked when he handed me a cup of steaming chamomile tea, he now stands with a yellow shirt and black pants.

He invited us back to his house when I sneezed just as we were about to leave.  
Jotaro agreed to take a shower right after me and Josuke (who now wore his mother's shirt and shorts. It's kind of fair, but at least I'm dry. However, Josuke doesn't look my way for long ...)

_" Hm? "_ He sat in an armchair, which was previously facing the TV, but turned it to me.

_" Your stand. Does he have a name? " _I asked, blowing my cup a little._ "Because it's weird to think "Josuke's stand" all the time. "_ I gave a small smile.

_"I ... I never even thought of one."_ He frowned thoughtfully.

_" Crazy Diamond. "_ Jotaro came in suddenly, taking the cup from me, ignoring when I shouted : Go get yours! " _I think it would be a proper name."_ He sat on the couch next to me. The couches and armchairs were lined with blue covers.

My anger paused when I saw him dressed in a neon green T-shirt and gray sweatpants, all glued due to his and Josuke's muscular difference.

_" Jojo is beautiful in this clothings. "_ I hummed, laughing as he scowled at me.  
In the end, he returned the tea to me after tasting it, because he doesn't like sweeteners.

_" Crazy Diamond is it? I like that. "_ Josuke smiled at Jotaro, taking a sip from his own cup while I nodded, memorizing the name.

_" How a cute name Jojo. "_ I commented with a fucking smile, just waiting for him to look at me with that grimace.

_" What the hell? Are you insulting me? " _He narrowed his eyes.

_" Nope. "_ The smile does not leave my face at all.

Josuke seems to have taken what I meant because he started laughing, barely hiding it.

_" ... you two are shits. "_ Jotaro put the still wet hat back on his head, making it cast a shadow in his eyes.

_" I love you too, jojo! "_ I patted his arm and he just snapped his tongue in return.

_" Can you be quiet? " _Jotaro lost his temper, making Star Platinum hold me in a hug. _"You're shaking all morning. I just want to see your temperature. " _He opened the thermometer.

_" No! You get a pain when we get sick. "_ I meant Jolyne and me. _" I told you, I'm fine! " _He put the object in my mouth anyway, Star keeping me stuck so I wouldn't take it off.

**"..." **

****He didn't even answer, pulling on his hat.

This proud ass wouldn't admit to taking care of us here or in China.  
Moments later, he pulled out and focused on him as I pretended to spit.

_" It tastes like armpit. "_ I saw a ghost smile on his face.

_"Fever.. " _I almost fainted from it. _" You don't leave here today. " _Reported, lowering the thermometer.

_" But, Jojo. " _I assumed a professional pose (as much as I can with a Star Platinum-sized stand holding me). "_ It's not raining outside anymore, not even so sunny. Just give me some medicine, a cap and you're done! "_ I kicked my legs in the air.

_" No. "_ He went to the bathroom, I withered.

When he returned, he also had his thermometer in his mouth and gave me medicine (Star gently let me go.)  
The medicine even in pill had a revolting taste.  
I returned it and saw that he took one for himself, taking a quick look at the thermometer and seeing that he had a fever as well.  
I'm sure I was having a panic attack now.

As I predicted, Jotaro is an idiot all day.  
But, it improved fast, so less badly.  
The investigations into the bow and arrow were gaining momentum.  
I suggested to the Speedwagon agent to seek her relations with Enyababa.  
If sinister things happened in the mansion, that old woman was involved (especially on the day her son died, she was scary.)  
Jotaro let me update Josuke on the research.  
So I went back to his street, but sitting with his back against a post near Angelo, because he was still coming home from school.  
I was doing crusades.

_" Hey, Angelo, quick! " _I spoke to the stone. "_ Tell me a synonym for eloquent."_ He just blinked slowly at me. _"What do you mean you do not know!? _" I threw my arms in the air.

_" Um ... how about rhetoric? " _Someone said.

A boy a little shorter than me was shyly standing next to Josuke.  
He had silver hair carefully combed back. And round blue eyes. His uniform was from Josuke's school, but it was forest green.  
Stopping to think ... Josuke fiddled with his uniform so much. How do you let him get into school like that?

_"Rhetorical doesn't fit because it starts with O." _I tapped the paper, watching him.  
_  
" Hey Angelo. "_ Josuke saluted as he passed the stone, the boy imitating him, even without understanding anything.  
_"What are you doing on the floor? "_ Asked, Crazy Diamond helping me get up quietly.  
_  
" Waiting for you to talk about that lost object."_ I smiled, waiting for him to bite.  
_  
" Ah. " _He glanced at the boy._ " Koichi, this is Darlene. "_ Said, making the boy choke.  
_  
" I'm Koichi Hirose! Much pleasure. "_ Bowing quickly, I just nodded, trying to dust off my overalls. _" But ..." _He blushed, I raised an eyebrow. _"Is it okay if I call you by your first name like this?"_ Ahh.  
_  
" Yes. I really don't have a last name. "_ I muttered more to myself, not caring if he heard me. _"Are you going to study together, or play video games?" _ I asked.  
_  
" No. It's just that I live near here. "_ Koichi said and I gave another nod. " _Wait, where's Jotaro-san? "_ I asked Josuke suddenly, who looked at him with wide eyes.  
_  
"Ah, he's at the hotel, investigating something. I don't know what. "_ A quiet half lie.

I started walking with them, just wanting the boy to leave soon.  
_  
" Hm, Miss Darlene. How long have you known Josuke? "_ He asked amicably.

_Urrrgh, hate casual conversations._

I made a tremendous effort to control myself.  
I have to learn to be a normal person, as Joseph once said, exasperated that I had the wines shut up because Susie had a headache and they were drunk, laughing and talking loudly on the third floor porch.

_" Since I arrived? I think it's been 6 days."_ I looked at the teenager for confirmation and he denied it with a nod.  
_  
" No, it was two weeks. "_ I cocked an eyebrow at him.  
_  
" Josuke, it didn't happen that much. Maybe a little over a week. "_ I saw him frown in thought.

We were passing the old house, the feeling of being watched returned.  
It didn't help that Koichi stopped walking to check her out.

_"This house has been empty for three or four years." _He said, his mouth slightly open.

Josuke turned to look and made a thoughtful sound.

_" It's in terrible condition. " _He pointed to a sign written, sell yourself._ " How do you intend to sell it? " _He looked incredulous.  
_  
"I think I saw something move inside!"_ Koichi pointed to a window that gave a good view of the street, exactly the same window that I saw that glow aiming at me the other time. " _I saw someone holding a candle in the window! "_ My shoulders tensed.

Slowly I spread my skill across the floor, sending them to the property quickly.  
I only had 10 minutes to identify signs of life.

"_ It can not be! _" Josuke shook his head, I found a living being. "_ My house is right there, I would know if anyone moved here. Must be the real estate guys. _" Guess, I relaxed a little.

One more living being, three minutes to go and still had the top floor to explore.  
I was silent, watching an unconvinced Koichi approach the slightly open gate.  
The wall was high, you couldn't see the garden right. There might well have been someone hiding there waiting for someone curious to try to get inside.

_" What a strange lock! Look! "_ Koichi exclaimed, while Josuke approached a little just to prevent.

Time is up, along with the magazine.  
There were three life forms.  
But the third had strange molecules. Although ... family.  
I felt like I was lost in thought for a moment because when I touched myself, Koichi was spying on the front yard.

_" Hey, get out of there. "_ I asked, a little afraid. _"I'm sure they won't like you there." _I insisted, Josuke was already leaving. _" Josuke, a help here. "_ I pulled your sleeve.  
_  
" Let him be curious. "_ He smiled, carefree

But then Koichi shouted.  
His head was stuck in the gate, now almost closing, a guy pushing the metal gate with his foot, choking the poor boy.  
He also had a custom uniform, but instead of hearts and hippies, he had a dollar sign on his chest. He had black hair with a tuft core (almost the same style as Josuke's, but not so big.) And small black eyes. Strong face marked with two large scars.

_" Hey kid. Who said you could gossip other people's houses? "_ He smiled.

Seeing that Josuke was about to start a fight, I hurried.

_" Ah! Sorry about him. I guarantee it won't happen again. Release him please. "_ I gave my most charming smile. I could feel Josuke basically questioning me from behind.

_" E- This is my father's house. "_ Said, despite the red face. _"And not Mother Joan's house you can walk out of."_ He insisted.

_" Are you deaf or what? She already said let it go! "_ Growled Josuke.

_" Stop it Josuke. "_ I scolded softly, getting in his way. _" Koichi is already around the neck there. Do not do sudden things. " _I advised.

He snapped his tongue and settled a little, looking at the guy

_" Yes, yes, listen to her! You shouldn't talk to people like that, you rude man." _Mocked.

Suddenly something bright was released from the house.  
Knight reacted, trying to reach Koichi first, but he had already taken the damage.

_" Wow! Stay right there! "_ The guy cringed a little, scared of Knight who landed softly, watching him. _" Hnn. Brother? " _He looked at the window.

_" Want to know why I shot the arrow? That guy is Josuke Higashikata. He defeated Angelo, is interfering with our business! "_ The person said from there, the timbre of the voice indicating that he was older than us.

_" Ah! So you are Josuke? "_ The guy smiled, a navy blue Aura surrounded his body. Knight came back until he was by my side.

_" So, you are Stand users ? "_ Josuke growled as the guy opened the gate and Koichi fell, still choking on his own blood.

_"And your brother has what I want."_ I smiled at the window.

_" Okuyasu. Kill him. "_Ordered.

Koichi coughed loudly, unable to move while Okuyasu stepped over him.

_" Get out of the way, I'll cure him! _" Josuke rushed forward.

_" No way! I, Okuyasu Nijimura, will defeat you with my Stand: The Hand! "_ A slightly humanoid white blue and yellow stand appeared behind him. He had some dollar sign details on his body.

Then, as fast as the light, Crazy Diamond (his muscled pink body sticking out above The Hand, his glowing body plates glinted in the sunlight) hit his jaw.

_" You're a fast big guy. "_ Okuyasu murmured, spitting some of the blood that came out of his cut lip on the floor.

_"If you don't go out, I'll get you out of here!"_ Growled Josuke as I sighed.

_ Here we go. _

* * *

**Final notes:** And here is another chapter!  
Guys, I'm sorry if something makes no sense, because English is not my first language.  
If you notice any errors in the meaning of the sentence, please let me know.

Sorry for the personal delay!

I swore I had already posted, but I had only uploaded the document!

Also, I am a little discouraged with this fanfic.

Before they liked it so much and then, suddenly, all my readers of the amino disappeared simultaneously.

This is what I wanted to warn you. This fanfic is available in quotev in english and also in amino in portugues br. Both accounts are called Moon Biscuit.

Also, thanks for the favorite and follows! I was very happy!  
Thank you all for reading and see you next time!


	4. Nijimura's Brothers, part 2

**Autor's note:**

Beautiful person of my heart! ◦❥

Look at me here again, with part two of Nijimura's (or chapter four).

Well, this part in the anime and manga was pretty long, so I'll try my best to summarize without sounding too busy either. It should end up having three parts.

Personally, I don't like Okuyasu's brother. When this happens I tend to make the character more evil than he really is.

I will try to correct this habit of mine, but if you notice that it was too exaggerated, please let me know.

_Alerts_:

1 The following chapter contains violent scenes.

2 If you feel sick with mentions of blood and piercing objects, beware, please.

3 There are more cursing in this chapter

Long chapter ahead.

* * *

I tied my hair in a ponytail, using the clip that had been in my pocket since morning. The crusades were forgotten on the floor.  
Again, I started using the trick of hiding the flames across the ground, crawling them to reach Koichi.  
The major shortcoming of this tactic is the speed I can use.  
As I am not so knowledgeable about soils (cement and earth) I do not know how fast these molecules support the passage of flames.  
If I pass between them too fast, they will agitate and ignite, igniting the area where it passes.  
Here's the second problem: my ability is made for this purpose.  
Be quick, destroy and burn.  
Any other use requires a lot of concentration and precision, or something may go wrong.  
These two things are no problem for Knight and me, but when you're in the middle of a fight and there are injured people around, it can become dangerous.  
I vaguely heard Okuyasu's brother talking and could see Josuke taking the opportunity to pass him while they were distracted.  
Even so, I kept sending the flame to Koichi's location (now it was near Okuyasu, he didn't even suspect that something so destructive was below his nose).  
Josuke then hit Okuyasu with Crazy Diamond, the teenager rolled to a halt near Knight's feet.  
We watched him without a facial expression as he cringed and stood up, running back to Josuke, wanting to strike a blow (the flames were at his feet).  
The Hand came up and tried to attack Josuke with his open right hand.

_Just a moment ... is your skill ... in your hand?_

I looked at the stands (Knight stared in the direction of the flames, inches to Koichi), seeing Crazy Diamond having trouble holding his right hand away from him.  
The Hand took advantage of his difficulty and kicked him in the ribs.  
The situation seemed to get worse and worse until Josuke gave up holding him and dodged, using Crazy Diamond's arms to push and pull away from him. The Hand 'scraped the air' with his right hand, seeming to have some effect on his own. from which a little smoke came out.  
With a little effort, I saw that a plate Kanji simply disappeared.

_Has arrived! _

My eyes fixed on Koichi's feet, a small smile escaping me.  
Then I waited for Okayasu to turn around, his attention fully on Josuke, who was on my right diagonal, farther from him than before.  
Without losing focus, the flame beneath me covered my body and soon I was not there but ...

Slowly, my body reassembled from the flame below Koichi, silently.  
Knight had a faster locomotion, his molecules being less dense.  
No matter how much I use it: it's always tense and uncomfortable.  
Looking at the injured child, he made me gasp softly in alarm, for the arrow was no longer in the wound.  
It could only have been Okuyasu's brother.

_ But how? _

Knight's hand on my shoulder I remember finishing my work.  
Removing a bit of grass from the ground and quickly turning it into nothing but flexible molecules, I began to use them to stop his wound, the new atoms adapting to his with the help of the flames I kept sending.  
It was a quick process and I only needed three handfuls of grass for the job (now he was breathing normally, but his face had the worst pain expression possible, even in unconsciousness; he was going to need Josuke to take the pain away, that I couldn't do ).  
I let Knight start to catch him, but I let him go when something punctured his hand (a wound of blood splattering swiftly opened on my hand as white flames tried to keep it there.), A sharp hole cut through it.  
I stared at them, still struggling, then at the house: the door was open, but all I could see was a threadbare rug in the doorway before darkness.  
Then something was thrown at us with speed and, on instinct, Knight tried to defend with the back of his hand, only to be pierced again, something clinging to it.  
A thin steel cable was well stretched there and began to pull my arm with tremendous force.  
Unable to break free, I started sending flames through him, having difficulty separating the molecules.

_It's a stand._

Suddenly several of these objects were thrown: from the door and the windows.  
Many hitting Knight and me, but none hitting Koichi (I'd rather lose an eye than let it happen.)  
One by one, I sent flames to break them, but even more of them kept coming, the location of the stand still unknown.

_How is Josuke not seeing this !?_

I thought with indignation.  
When there were too many trapped in my body, the flames being insufficient to destroy them together, they stretched and began pulling me toward the door.

"_ Damn it! "_ I growled, Knight being pulled too, but managing to resist more.

_" We won't make it in time._ " He informed me, his voice soft with a growl in the middle, as irritated as me.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a silhouette coming toward us.  
Wearing a school uniform, blond hair in a tall hairstyle, golden arrow in hand. That was the student Angelo said: _'Okuyasu's brother.'_

_" You're very stubborn. "_ Commented softly. _" Come in at once, I'm inviting you. We don't want someone to come and call the police, right? "_ He said.

_" Heh. "_

I burst into flames on myself, widening my reach, hoping to hit him, but he was more agile and pushed against the wall of the house, the move I made being insufficient to get there.

"_ I already had it in! "_ To my surprise (and horror) he ran towards me as the flames receded (due to the refractory period [1]), striking a sharp kick in my neck.

Just that momentum, the lack of balance, and the slight daze of having my marrow kicked so that his stand pulled me decisively, slamming me to the ground and quickly bringing me up the stairs. Knight was beginning to fade from lack of concentration.  
In an effort to break free, I tried to struggle, blood pouring further from my wounds.  
More flames, more hook shots, my vision flickering with pain (these things were tiny but it hurt like dumb!)  
He passed me, dragging Koichi unconscious, ignoring my order to release him.

_" Let's go. Call him. "_ Mocked from somewhere in the house.

I gritted my teeth along with hate.  
Josuke would see my blood rising and entering the house anyway. But, I wasn't going to give the satisfaction of looking helpless to this guy.  
Now, in the darkness of the house, the pulls were less violent and calmer, but still dragging me.  
His stand was still out of sight.

_" Forgive me for my lack of delicacy. But, as I said before, if anyone saw a 'body' and a bunch of teenagers near this house, they would definitely call the police. "_

I growled in response, another tug, another rope destroyed.

_"I had to get that arrow back too. She is unique and so precious. "_ He admired the object, I could see the brightness it created as he moved it.

I tried to ignore his gossip, sending flames harder, trying to locate the stand, which had to be within my reach (hopefully).

_"You did a good job on that wound. However, he bled for a long time, don't you think? And it has not yet regained consciousness. It must be on your last breaths. "_

A stronger flame lit the room for a moment. I saw something dodge her in the darkness. Were .. miniatures?

_" It would be a mistake of me not to take care of this body before going to the next. I scowled at that statement. It's like finishing listening to a CD. "_ Why wasn't he throwing more hooks?_ " First you keep it before putting another one. Everyone likes to keep their things, including me. "_ This guy has serious problems.

_" You crossed the line!"_ Josuke suddenly appeared in the doorway, not hurt at all.

He stared at me on the floor, strands attached to his body, blood staining my light shirt. His eyes followed the flames that went up to half a few strings and broke them.

_" Josuke, calm down. "_ I said, coughing a little. _" Focus on stopping him. "_ I reminded him.

His expression was not exactly happy, and he seemed to be on the edge of his patience (honestly speaking).  
Seeing the arrow with its bloody tip in Nijimura's hand seemed to be the final drop.

_" Get away from him! "_ He walked steadily toward the student.

_" Oh. So you dared to enter this house? "_ Questioned him.

_" Of course. If I did not enter, how could I cure them? "_ He replied, his hands clenched into tight fists.

_" Brother! "_ Okuyasu suddenly appearing at the door startled me a little. _" I haven't lost yet! I ... I'm not done with him yet! -" _They both ignored him.

Now there were few cables left trying to pull me, but I pulled them, ignoring the pain of my muscle wanting to rip under the hook, surprised to see a toy tank coming out of the shadows, trying to pull back.

_What the fuck? _

Suddenly, the sound of several clicks spread through the house, the tank insisted again, but I tore the rope apart, peering around.  
Metal sparkles pointed in Josuke's direction.

_" Josuke, the ceiling! "_ I called and he jumped sideways just in time, dozens of shots hit Okuyasu's face.  
The blood flowed immediately and he fell to the ground with little resistance.

_ But what!? _

_"Does your stupidity have no limits?"_ The blonde asked. _"If you hadn't shown up, my Bad Company could have easily cornered you."_ Said his brother without emotion._ "And you stood right on the line of attack. From an early age you did that kind of bullshit. "_ He really didn't seem to care.

_Aren't they from the same family? Why is he so ... indifferent?_

Old memories flashed like a Polaroid flash, but I ignored them.  
I could stand up, it all hurt and bleed, dripping on the ragged carpet. My eyes roamed the ceiling, the last rope broke and no other tried to pin me down again.  
Now that I understand some of this ability it was a bad idea to leave Knight exposed, since he was an easy target in the dark (his flaming hair is easy to spot).

_" Okuyasu ... how many times have I told you that if you don't train your mind, your life will be **worthless**? "_ My muscles tensed. _That word ..._"_Your stand, The Hand, is deadly, yet ..."_ Okuyasu muttered something. "_ You're **useless**. "_ I cringed as if I'd been slapped. _" I told you as a child, useless people only cause problems." Stop it .._. _" That's why they better die!_ " He began another attack on Josuke, nearly hitting his brother again.

_" You don't care about your own brother ?! "_

This caused Josuke to be trapped in the wall opposite me, but he broke it, pulled Okuyasu and passed out of the house, the wall collapsing.  
According to those drops where he was, some attacks caught him.  
The Nijimura was muttering to himself, but the flashes of memory were getting worse and so I couldn't contain them, bad memories wandering through my mind.

_There was a room, darker than this, and the smell of blood in the air.  
My nails were eaten, because I'd scratched the stone floor a few times, trying to pull myself out of the constraints that held me fast.  
A figure in the corner of the room, sitting on what should have been a rock.  
Golden eyes shining in the dark._

_" Do you know why you're here? " The silky voice asked._

_All I did was pull the strongest currents, the infantile hands of my stand trying to help me, without the strength to activate my own ability._

_" You're here because it's **useless.** " Said. " An insignificant thing. " He had no emotion in his voice. "And unless it becomes useful to me, you're nothing but a problem." He stood, walking slowly in the dim candlelight in his chandelier. " Darlene. " My name rolled on your tongue sweetly. "Will you be useful to me?" _

_" You seem to be worthless now. "_ The comment about me roused me from my trance. Koichi was no longer in sight. _" It is a pity. I would have some uses for your ability. "_ He said with a thoughtful tone.

_" Hah. "_ I let go, my shoulders shaking with the laughter that was escaping. _" Hahahahaha!"_ I got higher and higher, his shoe slamming against the wood as he took a step back. _" Utilities? I have many. Including ... the ability to punch you. "_ I smile.

With a swift movement, Knight was in front of him and punched him in the chin, throwing him upstairs across the wooden floor, splinters trapped in his arms, even opening wounds on me, but I didn't care .  
I never told him to punch so hard in life.

_" Who's worthless now, shit? "_ I muttered, running for the stairs. _" The beating isn't over yet, you muggle! "_ I stepped on the first step.

_" Darlene! "_ Crazy Diamond held me with a sudden hug, healing my wounds. Looking over the shoulder at the stand, he gave me a sad grimace that made me smile. _" What are you doing like that all of a sudden? "_ Josuke asked.

_" Hitting that shit. "_ With my arms trapped beneath those ghostly muscles, I pointed to the ceiling with my foot and Josuke let out a low whistle as he backed away to get a better look.

His left hand was full of holes, blood falling easily.

_" But were you going to do it without being able to stand alone?"_ He questioned me again, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

_" Hah! I don't need to stand to hit assholes like him. "_ I growled, Crazy Diamond released me as Josuke reached over and took my hand in his good one.

_"And you thinking my temper was bad."_ He countered with a stupid smile.

_Ah ... he remembered that._

_" Let's get Koichi and hit this shit. "_ He started pulling me up the stairs, treading carefully and surveying the surroundings.

... How can i say that?  
I was really enjoying this kid.

_" I still have questions to ask Josuke! "_ Suddenly Okuyasu grabbed the teenager's shoulder, almost killing me from the heart (and almost killing himself, because Knight's hand was pointing straight at his head; if I didn't recognize his hand [because the fright made me unable to recognize his voice) ] who knows how much damage I would have done to him)

_" You! I almost killed you, you idiot! "_ I snapped as I released Josuke's hand and shook the other teenager by the shoulders, intimidating him a little.

_" It's not a good idea to scare her like that, you could have hurt yourself again."_ Josuke sighed.

_" Hey ... sorry. "_ He murmured, I released him with a heavy sigh, telling him not to do it again. _" It's just that I want to know something ..."_ He looked back at Josuke.

_" What? We have to save Koichi. "_ Asked, using an assertive tone.

_" Why don't you heal your hand ... like you did me? "_ He pointed to his still bleeding hand in confusion.

Josuke looked at him a little annoyed, a little downcast.  
As a booth user I understood her frustration with this "limitation" on her ability.

_" Crazy Diamond doesn't allow Josuke to heal himself, Okuyasu. But he can fix everything back to its original state. "_

_Or a distorted version of reality, depending on the day you get it._

I left that part out.

_" That's why I can only cure others. "_ Josuke insisted on a simplified version. _" Nothing is perfect. "_ Said in a tone of 'fact'._ " Listen, if you die your life will not have a feeling. Okuyasu, if Koichi dies, I won't let your brother go to punish. He will pay for his actions. Don't blame me for what happens, your brother who started ..."_ Josuke pulled me so that I could climb before him, probably a little suspicious of the younger Nijimura. _" Now get out. "_ Ordered, going up with me.

We traced the boy's remaining blood to an open door room and bent down to peer inside, the only light coming in the bright hallway. Koichi was right in the center of the room.

_" But what a chipped shit. He didn't even disguise it as a trap. "_ I looked blankly, but trying to see if the boy was still breathing and relieved to see his shallow breathing.

It seems my flame treatment still hurt, but at least it kept it stable enough.

_" Damn it. I'm going in, Darlene. His condition is unpredictable. "_ Josuke got up and I was already trying to bring him back by the sleeve, muttering that I was going to do something.

Suddenly 'The Hand's ' hand was in our line of sight.

_" Okuyasu? "_ I asked, not understanding what he wanted to do.

_" There you go! "_

And his stand did the same as before, "scraping the air" between us and Koichi, now that he was so close, a strange sound followed.  
To my surprise, Koichi fell into my lap with a small thud, looking completely fine.

_"... Ehhh? Koichi appeared here out of nowhere! "_ I opened my mouth, looking at the stand with fascination._ " Cool! "_

_" I don't care if you call me idiot or stupid."_ I cringed a little, a twinge of guilt squeezed my heart and found myself muttering apologies softly. _" Since you helped me, we're even now. Now it's a fight between you and my brother." _

_He was trying to be cool, I felt._  
_But that face of sadness was really evident._

_" ... Thank you Okuyasu. "_ Josuke thanked him while I gave a friendly nod.

He nodded and headed to an unfamiliar corner of the house.  
Crazy Diamond wasted no time trying to heal Koichi, which I had gently placed on the floor.  
After a few seconds, I looked at my wrist, a clean piece of cloth and back at Josuke's hand, before tearing the fabric and pulling his hand to knot a tight knot.  
All he did in response was give me a tired smile.

_" There is? "_ Koichi woke up suddenly._ " W-what's going on? "_ He sat looking around, Crazy Diamond sat next to me as Josuke approached him.

_" Good morning, Ko-chan! Good to see you decided to join us. "_ I joked and watched with amusement as he thought about what I said and blushed like a fire hydrant.

_" Ko-chan !? "_ I started laughing, leaning against the pink stand arm.

_Is it weird that I can touch him so easily?_

_" How many fingers are there? "_ Josuke ignored my antics, wanting to make sure he was all right.

_" Five. "_ Answered, after relaxing a little (obviously not fun with my joke.) "_ The only thing I can remember is having my head stuck in the door. "_ Explained then._ " But ... why is Darlene-san so bloody? "_ Her eyes widened as I rose to feel my feet numb. _" Where are we? "_ He started to sound nervous.

Josuke didn't answer his questions, seeming to face a specific space in the ceiling, but soon gave up trying to see in the dark.

_" That doesn't look good. We have to get out of here and fast. "_ Warned, I started helping the short teenager to get up, distracting him from his question about my health again.

When Josuke began to rise, we heard a soft 'gait' sound, followed by soft commands: 'Move, move.

_" These noises ..."_ I slid past Josuke's arm, who tried to keep me behind him._ " I've heard that before. "_ After looking deeper into the darkness, I called Knight, who raised his fist into fiery flame and brought it closer to the ceiling, illuminating a medium area.

We saw the silhouette of something small and fast moving and rapidly advancing closer to us.

_" It's ... a toy. "_ I muttered, the miniature tank came to my mind again, Knight recoiled at the memory of the harpoons and swag in our body.

His arms had small gray spots, indicating that he closed some of my injuries without my noticing and before Josuke healed me (as I was already adapted to the flames, healing was faster, but it still hurt, only I was used to it) just not sure that being alive he took it for that.

_" But what? "_ The soldier doll hid. _" Darlene-san, what is this !? "_ He questioned me, assuming I could see better.

_" Do not know. Stay close to Josuke and make no noise. "_ I asked, vaguely realizing that he was able to view the small stand, but still seemed to have difficulty seeing Knight. (Or maybe he was questioning his existence and I didn't get it right.)

I increased the flames a little as I noticed Josuke braced himself.  
Silent seconds passed, until dolls rose from their hiding place in sync, pointing their small weapons at us.  
There were so many, in fact, and I finally understood why I couldn't burn them all.

_" Soldiers?! "_ Josuke exclaimed, a 'click' sounded soon after.

_It was the gun lock!_

Applying my little training on long-range stands (which was actually made especially against Noriaki Kakyoin), I burned the floor to ceiling, forming a temporary barrier, just as the gunfire began, the flames happily managed to destroy the bullets at speed. bigger than they came (that just wouldn't work out there because of the different directions he tried to hit me, except that the element of surprise got in my way.)

_" It won't last long. "_ I approached them, watching something come around the flames.

Soldiers were parachuting around the barrier.

_" It looks like they are fighting for their own mini country. This is Keicho's stand. "_ I frowned for a moment, wondering when he found his name.

Suddenly more shots came from the still-falling faces, hitting Josuke right in the face.

_" That hurts! "_ He shouted, his stand reacting automatically, shouting 'Dora!' when he hit the bloodthirsty little one, attacking the others nearby as well.

The others on the ceiling imitated these colleagues, breaking through the barrier that breaks down when they realize the current lack of use. They began to cluster in front of us, muttering strategies to themselves and then getting ready to use a heavy attack.

_"Really ?!"_ I started laughing like a lunatic for his naivete.

I launched a violent explosion, catching many at once, but I didn't let my excitement for the fight go to my head and started pushing them both into the room at the end of the hall.  
Many from behind managed to escape and were already aiming weapons again.

**" Fire! "**

Knight closed the door behind us, but it was good to get away, as the shots destroyed it, some catching his elbow and I bled again.

_" The window! Let's jump out the window! "_ Josuke informed and I made a face, but did not question.

I didn't want to become Swiss cheese, thank you very much.  
But before we could get close, a loud sound of fast propellers came from the pitch.  
Slowly, miniature military helicopters with loaded missiles on either side approached.

_" You must be kidding me! This guy's military strength is greater than the entire country! "_ Of course I overreacted, but they were screwed helicopters, for God's sake!

The helicopters fired missiles, but Crazy Diamond hit them all with astonishing speed and they bent back to the toys, exploding them.

_" There are more of these, watch out Koichi! "_ Asked Josuke.

_" Watch out! There are tanks too! "_ Koichi pulled Josuke by the collar of his shirt, just in time to avoid a shot of that tank I saw before.

Narrowing my eyes, I saw a spot on the cannon handle, it was almost as if it were missing a small piece and I recognized that damage.

_" You again! "_ Knight growled, appearing above him in the blink of an eye and stepped on him once and then several times in a row until he was flat on the floor. _" They look like a grapefruit plague."_ He commented, anger totally gone as he floated close to us, keeping his eyes around as we retreated to the wall.

I noticed Koichi looking at him for a moment, but not as scared as he looked at the enemy army.

_" Wait ... what? Koichi, are you seeing the stand? Have you become a user too ?! "_ Josuke was alarmed.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Final Notes**

About 4,050 words! - Record! ✻

_[1] ◦ೋ • Skill Update! ◦ ೋ •_

A refractory period is at the cellular level: Time interval after the triggering of an _"action potential"_ ( after the cell performs its function; neuron hyperactivity), when the CELL MEMBRANE has been changed to a state where can no longer do actions and is gradually returning to the resting state. As she used on herself, there is such a short time for the flames to come out and recover, as all of her cells are in action. This period is approximately 20 seconds (because she has used it more often; initially it was 5 minutes)

What did you think of this chapter?

The memories Darlene suppressed are haunting her mind, will she tell anyone about it?

I wanted to be a little bolder, but personally, it's the chapter I have enjoyed writing so far!


	5. Nijimura's Brothers, final part

**Autor's note**

Beautiful people of my heart! ◦❥

Look i'm here again with the final part of Nijimura's (or chapter five).

This chapter is a conclusion of the first two parts, it follows almost the same line of the anime / manga, but interpreted my form.

Some events have been shortened to shorten the chapter (even though it ended up a little longer than normal.)

Enjoy the chapter!

1 the following chapter contains violent scenes.  
2 if you feel sick with mentions of blood and piercing objects, be careful, please.  
3 There are more curses in this chapter.

Long chapter ahead.

* * *

" So you can see the army !? " Josuke asked.

" It's weird, but yes, I can see them. " Koichi agreed.

" It seems that the brat also developed a stand. " Keicho came out of nowhere, leaning against the doorway. " I'm curious to see what skills he has. "He looked at Koichi, who shuddered.

" Keicho ... you are very brave for appearing in front of us like that. " Josuke murmured.

I left Knight on standby, ready to take another blow at this wretch.  
In a quick movement, Crazy Diamond threw nails at high speed in the direction of Keicho, but they were immediately blown up by machine guns and cannon shots.  
Before he could say another word, Knight had already used his distraction to appear in front of him and his fist pointed at his face.  
Unfortunately, the smoke didn't cover him enough and the guy dodged, his soldiers firing moments later, but my stand was already beside me again.  
The look he gave me made me smile, especially when he lightly rubbed his swollen face, remembering the punch he couldn't stop.

" That. " I scoffed. " It is easy. " I took a step forward as a test, he stepped back, his soldiers getting ready in a protective formation, pointing directly at me.

" Do you think I have an open guard? " Slowly he smiled with victory. " Girl, you are cornered and I'm here, safe. " The soldiers started to march for us. " And my soldiers are in formation. " He seemed even more convinced, if possible.

" What a boring guy. "Josuke sighed.

" I like beautiful things. " I rolled my eyes with the irony of it. " Speaking of which, you destroyed several of my soldiers and armaments. It spoiled all my training. You will pay for it. " Yes, he was talking to me.

And only now did I notice how much he hid his left hand.  
It seems that Knight's attacks affected him a little.

" The little guy over there is the only reason I'm still here. " After checking, I saw that Koichi was shorter than me and made an effort not to laugh. " Your name is Koichi, isn't it? It looked like you didn't have the potential for a stand, but now I see you have one. Now, I need to know what your skill is. " I raised an eyebrow with curiosity. " Maybe it's what I'm looking for. If so, I'll let you live. " He explained.

" What skill are you looking for? What do you want to do? " Josuke insisted.

" Josuke! You are not in a position to ask questions. You're alive now, but I still have to kill you! " He raged.

_This guy is a pain._

" Do it! " Ordered Koichi.

" It's just that I don't even know ... " Koichi might as well have pissed himself now.

" There is! You do not even know? Well, Josuke! If the stand compensates for your two-meter range, then maybe you can pass through my army. Go on, teach him how to call his stand! " He ordered.

" You are unbearable. " I crossed my arms, Knight imitating me.

" If his stand can help me beat you up, it's ok. " Growled the tallest teenager, turning to little Koichi.

Despite Josuke's blunt words, Koichi still hasn't been able to understand anything to do.  
I saw some silent soldiers trying to get close to him and I let Knight step on them.

" Stop this! " Growled Keicho.

" Keep that shit in your training, general. " I scoffed. " Koichi. Excuse me. " Everyone looked at me with incredible confusion.

But, she was gone quickly when Knight was about to punch him.  
He stepped back when a green energy sprouted from Koichi, just after he fell to the ground with a fright and an egg shot from him, stopping in front of Josuke.

_What...?_

" Koichi, try to move it. " Josuke asked.  
" II ... don't move! I think ... " The egg cracked. You could see something from the small piece that fell. " Is it now? " Koichi murmured.

" I witnessed the awakening of many stands before. " I let Knight pick it up carefully, noting that Koichi didn't react much. He left it in my hands. " But, nothing like that. " I commented, turning it in several directions, another crack was made.

" I've seen enough! " Keicho suddenly exclaimed. " Platoon! " He called.

I pushed the egg into Koichi's hands, Knight pushed it farther, but it turned out that Crazy Diamond did the same to me. We fell on top of each other.

" Fire! "

Crazy Diamond punched all the bullets fired, spraying them with his fists.  
Josuke's hand bled a little, bullets scraped across his forehead. The wall behind us was demolished.

_What speed ..._

" Prepare yourselves! I just need to kill Josuke now! " Keicho announced.

_And that talk of making me pay ?_

It seems that he is centered only on Josuke.  
" If you want to be serious now, I have no choice but to give my best." Snarled back. " Although that way, you will end up destroying this big house that way. " He murmured.

Joestar's have a peculiar misfortune ...  
I got up quickly, Koichi just sat down, his stand disappeared.  
They walked towards each other, the troops didn't even give us a second look.

" You know Josuke ... I heard around that you feel hurt when they talk about that stupid hair. " He laughed lightly.  
Both Koichi and I gasped, looking at Josuke.

_If eyes could kill ..._

The two exchanged words for a little while, Josuke's body was shaking from trying to maintain self-control.

" Keicho, you're really stupid to say that. " I said, perplexed, Knight nodding in agreement, I started to consider attacking him from behind and saving Josuke's merciless punches.

Suddenly, something shot in my leg, blood spattered on the floor, while Koichi screamed 'bloody murder, I could hear a strange crack, but I did my best not to scream.  
That was certainly not the hooks.  
Shaking, I looked over my shoulder, seeing a lagging tank, now aiming for my right thigh.  
My stand tried to react, but he had already fired, that bullet made me fall, squeezing the wound with a certain desperation.

Hurt so much!

Certainly, Dio's punches don't hurt that much.

" Don't be in such a hurry to die, dear. I have another plan for you. " He scoffed, smiling when I shouted angrily. " I'm interested in your stand. " He looked at Koichi, who had tried to attack him from behind while he was distracted. " So I will let you live for now. " And landed a unnecessary punch in the face, sending him back to me.

I made Knight grab him, since he was in no shape to support him.  
He placed it next to me (we looked like baby birds trying to warm up on a cold night), helping me to check the wound.  
We saw with tense breaths the tank that hurt me, stop in front of us and aim for my head.

" Da-darlene-san ... please don't do anything else ... " Koichi asked, worried.  
" I know. " I growled, feeling extremely tired.

Josuke ran towards Keicho, the shots started and Crazy Diamond deflected many of them, breaking the roof a little more.

" You're just doing damage. Wait until I cross your army and kick your ass! " There was a strange sound when Josuke took another step.

" Everything is going as I planned your fool! "

Then an explosion occurred (Josuke's legs exploded! Well, no, I'm just exaggerating.). He stepped on a tiny landmine.  
Keicho then fired missiles at him, Josuke broke two, but two others moved on their own and hit his other hand.  
The blood exposure was a little too much for Koichi, who grabbed my overalls, cringing in horror.

" Your legs and your arm, my plan is going very well so far! " Keicho scoffed, Josuke lying down, leaning on one arm. The army began to form a circle around it. " If everyone attacks together at once ... how long do you think it will last before losing a hair !? " He was hysterical.

Knight's hands opened and closed with nerves.  
We were very tempted to put his face in the ground, even if it cost me an eye.

" You lost Josuke! " Everyone pointed their weapons at him and.

_Enough. I'm going to sink this guy._

"No ..." whispered Koichi, pulling on Knight's arm that moved sharply, ready to jump towards the blonde, the tank immediately pointed at the arm that moved.

But, I stopped moving it myself, seeing Josuke slowly sit cross-legged, his noble arms in front of his chest, watching his opponent coldly.  
He was just ... waiting.

" What are you doing sitting like that? Have you accepted your destiny? " Keicho scoffed, snorting then. " Does not matter. Fo ... " Suddenly, the broken missile debris reformed and started to return to Keicho. " It's the missiles! Soldiers!"

The two missiles hit him in the face and the shots that were already fired at Josuke miss.

" Have you forgotten that my stand makes everything go back to its original shape? If you forgot, better write it down! " Josuke growled, trying to get up. " Darlene, Koichi, let's go, this is very dangerous. " Said.

After trying a little, I managed to get up, trying to ignore the burning pain and hurried to help him, since he was obviously worse than me.  
He looked at my wounds, but didn't complain about help.  
I felt that the holes, however, disappeared and I cursed him softly for spending myself in this situation.

" Wait, what about the bow and arrow? Shouldn't we be looking for him? " Koichi questioned, my body tensed.

Josuke gave me a warning look, looking at Koichi next with curiosity.

" Why do you ask me that? Remember that Okuyasu said, they have a father. I'm hurt now and I can't deal with it. The best thing to do is to escape. " He tried to lead us to the exit.

" We can not! Josuke! I only survived because you healed me. What if someone else is hit by the arrow? She can die! " The little one exclaimed with apparent bravery. " If their father was here, we would have found him already." He moved to the stairs that led up to the floor. "Stay here while I go looking for them. " He started up the stairs without saying anything else.

" ... Well " Slowly, I took Josuke away from me, until I was sure he was okay to stand up alone. " The bow and arrow are my responsibilities, since Jotaro is not here. Don't try to walk alone. " I scolded, climbing up behind him. " It's me. " I called, Koichi gave a jump of fright anyway.

" Don't try to stop me. " His voice was suddenly uncertain.  
" Come on, cap. " I messed up his hair, running through it, watching him let out an embarrassed laugh, dodging me. " Sorry, for the 'punch'. " I did.  
" Ah! No, it's okay! " He smiled.

I could hear Josuke crawling after us, the two talked briefly.  
We reached the top floor, where there must have been that strange life form that I identified earlier, the sound of a current dragging only made it clear that there was something there.

" Just as I imagined. " I looked at Koichi shaking out of the corner of my eye, but I had already started to open the door, the bow and arrow visible on the wall at the opposite end of the room, a discomfort passed in my neck. " Hey, someone there? " I called.

" Darlene! " Koichi squeaked and I laughed at him, opening the door wider, to his horror (He grabbed the back of my overalls again, after jumping back to the previous step. I can say it was weird to have such small hands close to me.)

" Shouldn't we use the element of surprise? " Whispered Josuke, crouched a little behind. " After all, there's something chained there. " He insisted.

" It's scary! What we do? " Koichi was shaking more.  
" And will I know? You had the idea to come first. " Whispered back.

" I'll kick the door. The hinge was stuck. " I announced it.

" What?! " I ignored this, placing my foot on it with the knee bent, then giving a strong push at once, making it open completely.

" Ready. It wasn't that ... " A strong, strange hand grabbed my foot, crushing the boot between the callused, green fingers. " Bad? " I frowned at that.

" What the hell is this!? " Josuke shouted, Koichi let out another shriek.

I put my foot down slowly.

" My bad. I scared him. " I noticed that he loosened his grip. " Hey, it's okay. " I called quietly, taking a step forward.

" Darlene! " Josuke called, scandalized.  
" Shhhh! " I did it quickly, the living thing retreated with fright, as if I fought with it.

I saw him run and curl up in a corner, near the bow and arrow, where there was a chest on the floor.

" I ... didn't know that something like this lived here. " The tallest teenager didn't know what to say, Koichi looked like he was about to throw up.

He looked like a fat, green dwarf, lumps and bubbles spread over his body, which, fortunately, was dressed in old clothes. A tuft of brown hair on the head.

" Guys ... " I advanced slowly, they followed me with fear. " I believe ... that he is Okuyasu's father ... " I said softly.

" ... Whaaaaaat!? "

" Guys, shut up! " I replied, hearing him whimper. " He's scared! " I scolded in a whisper, they covered their mouths with their hands. " I had checked the house before it all happened and I felt its natural constitution, molecules and atoms. It turns out that part of your constitution is very similar to those two ... but, the other part is. " Someone interrupted me.

" So, you found him. " Keicho appeared suddenly, leaning on the wall (after almost giving me a heart attack), all bloody, gritting his teeth in pain. " He is a monster unfit to be exposed to sunlight. " I frowned at him. " That right there is my father. " Announced, doubts are gone.

His hand touched the bow, before he approached him, Koichi started to freak out.

" These. " He picked them up, having to lean his back against the wall while hugging them close to his chest. " They are my father's most valuable assets. I'm using it to find someone who can save it, so I can't give it to anyone or let it be destroyed! " He exclaimed.

My birthmark was hurting by now.

" Is your father sick? " Josuke asked.

" Sick? I think not. He is healthy and eats a lot. And as a son, I can't leave you in that condition. " It was difficult to say what I felt, but I left my suspicions aside and approached the 'man' trying to look at what he wanted from inside the chest.

Nobody did anything to stop me.

" So you are looking for a stand user who can cure you? " Josuke asked again.

" Heal? " I noticed his hands tremble, suddenly something dripped on the floor. " Is not it. " _This guy was really ..._ " I'm looking for a booth user who can kill him. I tried countless times, but it regenerates as if nothing has happened. " He was crying.

_Ohhh nooo, my weakness number two._

_Stop crying you disgusting, I should be mad at you!_

_This internal struggle was pissing me off!_

Rolling my eyes at myself, I let Knight hand him the handkerchief from my pocket, staring at his father's back, refusing to look at him, even if I could see him through my stand.  
Although surprised, he took the handkerchief with a grateful murmur.

" Listen. You know Dio, according to Angelo. " I started to talk. " He did that? " I asked in a threatening tone, which was not exactly for him.

" This all happened because Dio's cells were planted in my father ten years ago! " I took a deep breath.

It was all I needed to hear.  
A meat cell.  
She must have survived after Dio's death, but may have started trying to merge with their father due to the absence of a master at her command.  
We listened to his story in silence, while I meditated on what happened.  
Out of nowhere, her father turned the chest over, pulling things out, he seemed to want something deep inside her, but he couldn't reach it.

" Every day he did it, for the last 10 years. He turns the chest over, takes everything out and cries for days. " He seemed to be angry at his father, a slightly justified anger.

" Did you take something out of the box in the meantime? " I asked, finding this behavior strange.

" Of course not. " He sighed. " Stop making a mess. " He ordered, his father looked at him for a moment, but went back to digging. " I told you to stop! You have to hear it when I talk to you! " He shouted, hitting him with a punch, which made his mouth detach from the body, but quickly healed.

Keicho almost fell because he was in no condition to do that.  
I noticed that he was going to hit again when his father tried to get back to the chest, so I made Knight pull him away from him.

" Enough, child. " I heard Knight speak softly, focusing on the man in the trunk again. " He's your family, at the end of everything. " Scolded.

" We have blood connection, but he is no longer my father. " Keicho looked like he was about to cry again. " He sold his soul to Dio. He got into it himself. " He snarled. " I hate him! Being my father, I feel even worse for it! I just want him to die a normal, peaceful death. When he dies I can finally start my life over! "

" I got it. And you are all paying the consequences for that, including him. Do not become become disgusting with acts that Dio would do, after all, he will not die and you know it. " I looked him in the eye. " Everything you've done so far is exactly what Dio did to me. " I explained, he seemed horrified by the very idea. " Jotaro took the meat cell from me before Dio died. He put it on me when he could no longer make me obey the force, he had stolen my soul for a moment. I could be like your father now, because of Dio's selfishness. " I looked back at the man.

An icy silence crossed the room, while I analyzed his movements.

" Josuke. Lend me Crazy Diamond here. " The stand appeared on my side faster than the light. " Looks like he found something. " I pointed directly at the tiny piece of paper in its little claws.

Crazy Diamond pulled him away and broke the chest, but he started to rebuild himself immediately, along with those shredded papers inside.

" You saw it, right? " I asked, smiling with the photo that formed.

" Yes. I noticed that he insisted a lot on those roles. " Josuke hobbled over.

" It's a photo of you younger people. " I looked briefly at Keicho, who watched his father take the photo and start crying.

" All he was doing was digging and looking for it! " Even Koichi approached, amazed.

" He just wanted a picture of his kids. He didn't recognize you, because your mind probably stopped in time. He wanted something that reminded him of the past. " Josuke said with a touch of sadness. " Why, instead of trying to kill him, why don't you look for a stand capable of healing him? Do you want my help? " Offered.

Keicho was silent, his father was crying softly.

" The bow and arrow. " I called. " They won't help, you know? Until you achieve something with them, you will make many people dangerous and cause more deaths. I bet it already happened, right? " I held out my hand, he stepped back, Josuke warned him not to go far. " We won't tell anyone, but you need to let me in. If it came from Dio, it has to be taken out of society. " I explained, waiting.

" Brother! " Okuyasu suddenly entered through the other door, behind Keicho. " You don't need to do these things anymore. " He reached his brother without problems, holding the bow, but without pulling it. - He still has memories and feelings. Maybe he can improve.. " He said,your eyes shining hopefully.

A long silence passed.

" Okuyasu, what are you doing? Get out of the way! No matter what, I can't give up now, not after so many people that I've killed in search of the right stand. " I sighed softly. Guilt and anger were eating away at his judgments. " You bastard! Get out or I won't hesitate to kill you! " Rosnou, while Okuyasu seemed to do everything to cringe.

" I got tired of your shit, Keicho! " I advanced towards them, he made a face at me.

*** Tuk!**

Something fell on the roof.  
Frowning together, we looked up, more specifically, at the skylight, where two hands rested on the glass.  
Being very far from Josuke, I approached the two of them, slowly, they still haven't seen it, being almost below her.

" People. " I called. " The skylight. " Without taking your eyes off the yellow hands.  
Keicho was quick to look, but the thing was gone.

" How many people do you have in your family? " Josuke asked.

" Only three. " Okuyasu replied.

A strange, static sound started out low and got louder.  
I thought there was no electricity here.  
In the middle of the thought, my eyes wandered to a three-door shot behind Okuyasu, near the door, sparks were coming out of it.

_ Was it like this before? What a danger..._

Suddenly, a stand materialized behind him, his body molded with electricity.

" Look! " I screamed, he looked at me. " There! " I pointed.

He didn't turn around in time, there was also no way he could react ... but, ...

" Okuyasu, you retard! Get out of there! " Keicho pushed him using his own body.

And then the stand pierced it in the chest as if it were made of butter.

" Brother! "

" I'll take the bow and arrow with me! I will make good use of them! A favor to return to Keicho, who gave me my stand. " He said, the static making his voice unpleasant.

The Bad Company's troops began to advance suddenly, looking renewed.

" Do you want to rob me? " Keicho mumbled the best he could.

" You know, stands are moved by the will of the users. And I have grown stronger since you threw me into the corner. I bet you didn't expect my Red Hot Chilli Peppers to be non-powerful? " He scoffed.

" Squad, fire! "

" There is! Spare me! " The stand gave him a powerful shock, Bad Company stopped responding and Keicho started screaming.

My eyes sometimes deceive me, but it seemed to be turning into electricity.  
Seeing your foot go away only confirmed my suspicions.

" Brother! " Okuyasu tried to run up to him, but I grabbed him around the waist (we both almost fell to the ground in the process)

" Do not touch me! " Keicho asked, scared.

" It is being turned into electricity and plugged in! " I explained, using more strength to make him retreat.

" The bow and arrow are gone. " Keicho informed us, the stand has already disappeared. " Okuyasu ... " Sighed. " You really are a nuisance. " I said before disappearing.

" Brother! " He fell to his knees, dragging me along unintentionally. " My brother ... " He took a deep breath. " You must have gone looking for stand users without me ... " I looked at him a little worried.

_How much shit did Keicho do without him knowing ?_

Josuke pushed the chest close to the skylight and climbed on it, breaking the window on his arm.

_Why man?_

Muttering to myself, I followed, but I made Knight throw me up, grabbing the sharp edges and lifting myself effortlessly.  
I got hurt so badly today, that a few pieces of glass wouldn't disturb me.  
There was no sign of the stand, just ... Something woody, in the high voltage cables.  
It was ... horrible, but I couldn't look away.  
I was frozen there watching, until I heard Okuyasu call for Josuke, he also saw:  
Keicho's body.

" ... My brother was like that ... at one time or another, he would end up like this ... But, still ... In the end ... He tried to protect me! Did you see!? " He exclaimed, causing me to finally stop looking at the body and look at him.

" Yes, Okuyasu. He sacrificed himself for you. " Josuke agreed, while the teenager beside him was trying not to cry.

. ࿆. ࿆. ࿆. ࿆. ࿆. ࿆. ࿆. ࿆. ࿆

Slowly, the boys left the house (I had to assure Josuke that I was going to be fine on my own and I sent him to the hospital soon [of course, he didn't hear me and just went home]), I decided to sit on the stairs of the house with Okuyasu, drops of water dripping from my hair, the police station we call playing along.  
I had told them that Keicho was trying to help a bird that was dying from the shock, but ended up electrocuting himself instead.  
I thought it better to stay with Okuyasu so that I could say it myself to the officers again.  
It had been a while since he was silent after letting me use his shirt as a nightgown, to hide the blood from his previous outfit (luckily, his shower worked normally.).

" ... "

_ Did I say that I suck at people?_

" You didn't have to stay. " Okuyasu said suddenly.

"... " My fingers drummed on my leg while my thoughts ran wild. " I needed ... Dio ... he's the reason I was born. " I spit the sentence with disgust. " I ... I feel like we're in the same boat ... he also ruined my life, before I even realized it. " I suddenly burst out in disgust. " The Joestars, Josuke's relatives, used me for a long time in exchange for information before accepting me as a friend. But, they are still afraid of what I can do with other people. I can't even go to school ... because ... I'm a monster ... " I looked at my hands, horrified at myself. " The damage that Dio did may be irreversible ... but, if I can help ... in any way possible ... if we can get through this, it is as if we tell him that we won, even after all. " I clasped my hands in shaky fists, then looked at him, with a funny smile on my face. " Is it okay if I help you? " I asked timidly.

I didn't expect him to be crying.  
Suddenly, he hugged me and I tensed, trying not to push him, but also not knowing how to return the gesture.

" It's all right. " He replied.

Extra:

" ... this is a good time to hug back, you know ...? " He murmured a little later.

" Hm, of course, I know. " I mumbled back, looking at my arms.

" ... So? " He looked worried when he walked away.

I made Kinght give him the biggest bear hug of his life and they fell on the grass, Knight seemed too happy for his own good, which made me seriously think if it was mine or his.

" Happy ? "

He gave a positive thumb in return.

" Good."

* * *

Approximately 4,288 words - I broke the record again! *

What did you think of this chapter?

Please feel free to give me your opinions!

When I finished this chapter, I don't even know which one I liked to write XD the most.

As time goes by, Darlene tells more about her past with Dio.

This "saga" had more mention of this due to the involvement of the Nijimura family with him (indirectly), this led to this impulse to talk about it (something that she practically does not do.)

Thank you so much for reading!

See you soon!


	6. Hot Pepper, part 1

Autor's note

Beautiful people of my heart! ◦❥  
Here's another chapter from Shining Wish!  
Sorry for the delay, it has been a really difficult period for me (since Christmas actually ...)  
This chapter was somewhat difficult to do, as events after the Nijimura brothers take place in situations that would be weird to involve someone outside (at The Lock, Koichi was going to school; With Yukako, they leave after school, so she kidnaps him at home a couple of days later; with Tonio, Okuyasu and Josuke go there after school.) so I had to improvise until the Red Hot events, but I tried my best not to be "skipping time" too much.  
_Thank you so much for everyone who follows my work ^ - ^!_

** WARNINGS**  
There are probably name-calling.  
Violence, blood and fighting scenes.  
Long chapter ahead  
(Have a good reading!)

* * *

It was a little difficult when the police finally arrived and had to wait for another car to take Keicho's body.  
Okuyasu fumbled in the testimony and I had to pretend that he was too dejected to testify so, fortunately, they made me testify in his place.  
The removal of the body was the worst thing: I used Knight to hold him, while discreetly forcing his right arm back; He didn't want to let go.  
Watching him like that, comparing it to Josuke's sadness and hurt at losing his grandfather, made me sure that I didn't want to see people I like to die.  
A latecomer policeman assured (more to himself than to us) that we were fine before, at last, leaving. They would call when the body was cleared to be buried.

"Okuyasu. Do you have a phone?"

It was a little unfair to ask the Speedwagon foundation to cover up Keicho's report and streamline the release process. But, it is for the protection of us all.  
After all, his body was injured from before and there was no way to prove that it was someone else who killed him, instead of these strange injuries.  
Then I tried to speak to Jotaro, but the phone did not answer, as if the cord was cut.  
With little choice, I had to leave Okuyasu's shirt (because his attempt to find me shorts failed 100%)  
The strange looks in the street made me want to put myself in a hole.  
Whispers and mothers taking their children away from me. It was almost hilarious.  
I have the feeling that I will be commented for a while ...

(...)

" Jotaro, what the heck? " That's what escaped me when I entered the dark room, lit by candles.

" There you are. " He got up from the couch, but he just tipped me an eyebrow. "Did you walk around town like that? " He was having fun.

" It doesn't even begin. " I huffed, kicking the boots (which still had bloodstains) to the side. " It was that or having someone freak around me with so much blood in that outfit. " I explained.

" Josuke informed me, before this incident. " Jotaro pointed to what was once the phone and all the broken pieces of lamp he swept against a shovel, still close to the sofa.

" Don't tell me it was the stand? " He agreed. " That bastard! What does he want from us? "

" He told us to get out of town. All I managed to get out of him is that he is young, but I very much doubt that he still studies at school. " Informed.

Sighing, I threw myself on the couch, ignoring him when he sat next to me.  
It was easy to see that he was using Star Platinum's vision to see if there were any remaining wounds on me, because the shape of the stand was kind of hard to miss.  
He was pouting when I looked at him.  
Unlike what it may seem, Star has a shadow of conscience that appears when Jotaro is calm (very calm and not 'cold', as he is in dangerous situations.)  
Gently, he held my hands, which Okuyasu bandaged, an "Ora" escaped him when he pointed the dressing at Jotaro.  
Josuke didn't realize that the skylight glass punctured my hands, but he didn't want to bother him with that, not after he healed us several times.

" It's just a cut of glass. " I explained, he was undoing the knot of the cloth.

In addition to the hole in my palms, the burns were exposed in the air and I shivered with discomfort.  
There were more in the right hand.  
When Keicho was punctured, I tried to catch it reflexively, but it had taken a shock back (lighter than what he suffered, but not strong enough to fling me across the room), causing these burns, which formed strange bubbles.  
Jotaro said nothing, just went to the bathroom and came back with medicine, muttering to himself.

(...)

With great persuasion, I convinced him to ask the hotel for new electronic devices (the staff seemed seriously terrified of the state of the previous devices and I kind of caught two maids asking each other _"what the hell were we doing in that room", _whatever that means.)  
All information about this investigation came from the post office or from some cheeky Foundation employee (the informants were too shrewd for their own sake and several times I saw them mock Jotaro for failing to resolve cases like this [once I had to fight Star Platinum to protect one of those ordinary mice])  
Unfortunately, Okuyasu was unable to remove the stains from my previous clothes (and I also tried to wash them, but all I managed to do was open the hook holes even more.), So I had to say goodbye to her (especially the blouse, because I only had that one, but it had more of the same jumpsuit but other colors)  
I was invited to Keicho's funeral. He was buried in Morioh's main cemetery.  
It was obvious that Okuyasu was not sleeping well these days and he barely reacted during the entire funeral.  
The next day, I went to his house, asking if he needed financial help.  
But, it was a surprise when he said there was a savings account with a huge amount of money that was supposed to keep him and his father for a while.  
Still, I offered to help rebuild the house and he accepted (crying a little, of course).  
What was supposed to be a quick visit took time, due to his difficulty in enrolling in high school, it seems that documents about his father were missing.  
Just a little "talk" from me, the director accepted his enrollment. (No, I'm not going to tell you what I did, either to him or to anyone ... just say that guy is going to think twice before looking where he shouldn't be.)  
More days passed, Koichi developed his stand better, which curiously "evolved".  
(Ah, he was kidnapped by a yandere I couldn't stop laughing while he told me what happened there and [after being offended for a moment] he agreed that it was bizarre and even hilarious in a way.)  
There was a strange girl following me around and I vaguely suspected that she was that yandere (since it started after this little 'meeting' with Koichi '), but I didn't speak to anyone (silently hoping she wouldn't try anything funny).  
As there were no new leads from that stand anywhere, I concentrated on trying to improve my reach, for reasons of need.  
I could extend the flame over long distances, as long as it became thin as a rope, but it lost almost power and was more difficult to make it fit for the attack and could leave me very vulnerable.  
It's been three days of training and no positive results.  
All I managed to do was hide the leather pants in the summer, because they left me baked, so I started wearing the sweatpants I got from Tomoko.  
It was getting dark fast, but all I did was sit on the grass and face the flame in my hand, trying to understand it better.  
If Dio did something good, it was helping me to understand it better, because I think it would have been difficult for me to unravel it myself.  
But, it seems that there were still things to consider.  
Would there be ways to extend the flame using the microorganisms in the air as fuel? It is the only thing that seemed to create any logic, since I could not force its advance without having something to destroy along the way.

" What does a girl like you do alone at night? " I immediately put out the flame and found myself trying to see who it was.

But, there was no one.  
Not even cars on the streets, pedestrians on the sidewalks, cats in the trash, just emptiness.  
A static sound sounded from somewhere and it made me tense, invoking Knight unintentionally, watching everything carefully.

" You shouldn't be here. " A voice came from behind me.

By reflex, he punched in that direction, his fist hitting the air.

" Oops! Almost! " Said again, the sound of the static was loud.

Less than two meters from us was the electric stand from before, crossing his arms and looking at us with disdain.  
With a little description, I looked around, concluding that it was long-range, being used as a TV signal by the user, where he saw everything through the eyes of the stand.  
Still, he was not an automatic type, so he must be somewhere, within 50 meters.

" It seems that you will not leave the city, after all. " Sneered, I looked at him briefly, but kept looking. " I paid a short visit to Josuke yesterday, but he didn't convey my message properly." He tapped his foot impatiently.

" Do you think I care? " In an instant, Knight smashed him to the ground with a punch to the head, his foot hovering over him. " Where are you, hm? " A step on the shoulder and he shouted, more silence in the street. " So, you are even remotely controlled. " I muttered, looking back at the stand.  
Knight stepped back just in time for an electrical discharge.

" How quick are you? Wasn't it a meter in range just like Josuke? " He looked scared.

" It doesn't matter how I do it. I want to know if you are going to stop hiding like a mouse or do I have to find you and crush your face on the floor !? " I screamed.

Predictably, he tried to attack me, but Knight defended, hitting him in the chin.

" Boy. " I scoffed. " Are you really underestimating me? " I smiled, almost with malice, but sighed. " Without wanting to brag ... " I looked at my nails dreamily. " But, I just can't beat Jotaro because of THE WORLD. " I walked a little in the direction where they were, trying to center my reach. " You seem to depend on the city's electricity. " I pondered, looking quickly at the static wire connecting it to the nearest lamp post. " But, what happens if I destroy the energy around? " I asked.

It didn't take much effort to send five flames towards the lampposts in that area, leaving it a few feet away from another source.  
I watched the stand with curiosity, he looked around, before snarling at us, while Knight snapped his fingers.

" It seems that it was my mistake to come to you without preparation. " The stand retreated slowly. " Or is it not? " He became just a blur, hitting Knight in the face successfully.

The pain in his jaw made me shiver, but I worried about reacting to the punches that followed and attempts at kicks that increased the speed, but the glow of his body seemed to be getting dull, little by little he was getting slower and my own attacks hitting more times.  
He must have absorbed a lot of energy before he came here.  
Snarling, I calculated the distance between me and the nearby post, which was where he was forcing Knight to go and concluded that I could run there so that the flames could destroy him, and I did.

" Like I'm going to leave! " He shouted, moving away from Knight and running towards me.

My stand is fast, but it only reaches ten meters, giving him the chance to escape, so what I did was do what I do best: I covered the area with Eternal Flame, using a 'grenade', noting the moment when he walked away.  
I was careful not to affect the buildings, but a hole in the concrete was inevitable, the flame scraped on the pole, making a hole and making it unstable.

" You are crazy! " He accused.

" Aw, do you think? I pouted when Knight drew back the flames. " Too bad. You don't see anything ... " And I started running again when the waiting period passed.

" Shit! " Lightning streaked through me, hiding in the remaining light pole. " I really underestimated you, Darlene Kujo! But, I will come back after restoring my strength. " With one last look at us, he's gone.

My teeth clenched with anger and I kicked the trash can hard while Knight restored the damaged part so that no accidents would occur.  
He disappeared.

(...)

Jotaro was not very happy and I decided to remain quiet about it.  
He wanted to warn the boys of what was going to happen in an isolated place, but I chose not to go.  
Today I chose to wear high-waisted denim shorts, with gray pantyhose and my pink boots, a neon green blouse and black leather jacket, my round sunglasses, with yellow lens on my face.  
That way, a good part of my wounds were covered and neither he nor Josuke were going to worry about it (although the makeup barely disguised the bruise on my jaw, so I put on a bandage).  
11:30 am, I was sitting on the harbor pier, looking at the boat silhouette in the distance, the lens leaving the horizon with a curious shade of gold. I liked.  
Ten minutes later, the four arrived, foreheads furrowed (I looked over my glasses, before adjusting them in place).

" What the fuck did you do this time? " I asked, predicting what would come.

" The plan leaked. " Jotaro said, Josuke and Okuyasu jumped on an empty motorboat next to me, the keys were hanging from the ignition.

" Sincerely. This guy is making me angry. " I expressed myself, cringing a little to hide the bandage on my face when Josuke looked at me.

" How much longer for the old man to arrive? " He asked, while the boys opened the engine, Josuke putting his hand on top, while Okuyasu the rest of the launch.

" 20 minutes. " I replied, looking around. " Dude, you shouldn't touch this ... " I mumbled, frowning. " You mean now that he wants to go after the old man? " Jotaro agreed with a nod.

" Jotaro, we just checked the boat! " Okuyasu exclaimed.

" He's not in the engine, he's clean. " affirmed the youngest Joestar, winning a wave.

" If he wants to arrive before us, he must have some kind of remote control model, you know? With battery. This business is very fast and would overtake the boat. " I made a model with my flames, it flew around me before fading. " He is certainly here and knows that they will try to protect the old man. In order not to miss the route, he will observe and see where they are going with the boat. " I explained.

" Exactly, it would be the fastest destination. Josuke. You and Koichi stay here, Okuyasu and I go to the boat. We have no time to lose. " Hesitating a little, Josuke got off the boat. " It will be easier for the three of you on land, the Echos de Koichi reaches up to 50 meters, so expand your search area, Darlene and you can reach the user as soon as they see something flying. Even if they are unable to stop him, it will certainly slow him down and we can protect the old man on the boat. " Jotaro explained, jumping and adjusting some buttons. " Did you understand? " We waved and he started the boat.

" Take it easy, Okuyasu. " I smiled, standing up. " You can do it. " I winked.  
" Do your best, Okuyasu. " Koichi waved behind me.  
" Thanks ... you two. " He gave a wave in return.

Jotaro started and we watched them leave before we approached each other.  
The two searched the sky, murmuring to themselves softly, Josuke made an increasingly strange expression.  
From what I know about this guy and the courage he had to find me yesterday ... he will come to us.

" Is there a problem, Josuke? " Koichi asked at last.

I noticed the muscles in his back tighten before he let out a heavy breath.

" He's finally coming ... Is that ... knowing that I'm the son of a guy I never met is ... You know how it is ... " He gave a forced smile, obviously resentful of it.

" You are not alone in this. " I murmured, facing the containers.

Obviously, it was a little too loud, as they looked at me in surprise.

" But, I thought you were a Kujo. " It was Koichi who questioned me, Josuke frowning behind him.

" Yes. We are cousins, aren't we? " He looked confused.

" I never told you that. " I got more sulky. " What do you think? That I was Jotaro's sister? " Laughs hard. " We ... are old acquaintances. Friends at most. " Koichi cringed at that, which made me look at him a little, but I groaned when feather gleamed in his irises. " What? "

" Are you adopted, Darlene-san? " He asked, after a moment's hesitation.

" No." My sharp tone made me frown.

I didn't want to intimidate the poor guy ... is that, this subject ...

" You wouldn't see me the same way if I told ... " I pursed my lips in an almost pout, feeling a pressure in my chest.  
Josuke gasped, making me look at him, worried: he looked like he was offended, but then he bit his bottom lip and looked at the floor.  
" W-well ... " Koichi looked at Josuke nervously. " I haven't known you for so long to say that something about your life before here wouldn't change what I think ... but, even if you are strange at times and even a little mean, you are a good person and it's nice to talk with you ... " His cheeks went red for a while, but he gave me a patient smile.

_That Koichi._

I ended up smiling back.  
" Thanks ... for calling me a stranger."- There was no way to let this go.  
" Ehhhh !? But you're cool! It's just ... um ... eccentric, yes! " He started to get complicated.  
" That's a strange nickname. " I clicked my tongue.  
" Yes, you are strange. " Josuke said suddenly, making me pout. " But, you know what? Until I like that. " A sincere smile spread across his face.

My cheeks heated up and I looked at Koichi, who was looking at Josuke, a little pale but admired face.

" Josuke! Do you like her!?" He ended up letting go, but covered his mouth, as if he didn't want to say it out loud.  
" N-no, it's not like that! " Now he was blushing too.

Suddenly, a laugh came from behind the containers.

" Very insightful, that Kujos duo. " I frowned, but I didn't bother to correct it. " What the hell! They deduced about my plan to use a model airplane! " The stand jumped from a corner, with a miniature plane in hand (that must have been a meter long, I don't know, I just know that it looked bigger than ordinary toys) " Smart Jotaro Kujo, right? He's the one who doesn't want to show my face. "

A young adult with long, wavy, purple hair came out of the shadows. A lightning scar (or a tattoo considering it was purple) crosses the left side of the face vertically, from the forehead over the left eye and the jaw. The eyes are dark red.  
He wears a black jacket with golden sleeves, with details in 'x' and 'o' shapes, the right sleeve with the words "AC" and the left sleeve "DC", all in gold, but in high relief, along with a navy blue vest, and what appeared to be a tight jumpsuit, bright orange and boots of the same color, with white laces and a black tip. He had with him an electric guitar with designs varying between the Fender Telecaster and the Fender Stratocaster, white and black.

_This is really eccentric._

" This model aircraft can travel at 150 km per hour. It would take about 5 minutes to the boat, while Jotaro's motorboat takes 8 minutes from now. That makes it about three minutes to finish you off in the greatest slack. " He smiled.

_Bro! He pisses me off!_

" You are the Red Hot Chilli Pepper! I didn't think I was male enough to show up. " Josuke growled, Koichi looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

Then, he started playing the guitar, reaching fast high notes, while rocking his body gently in rhythm.  
" My name is Akira Otoioshi, I'm 19 years old! Ah. Don't mind that guitar I have. My dream ... is to be like Jimi Hendrix or like Jeff Beck. Being an ultra super guitarist and living life as fast and heavy as possible, that's why I take this kitten here with me at all times. And one day, with this cat, I will ... " He played more elaborate notes. " Leave the world open-mouthed. " He sighed.

" That's weird. " I commented, earning an ugly look, but he smiled when Koichi started to choke.

" It's the user! If ... if he appeared to us like that ... it is because he is sure that he will kill us! " He got even paler if possible.

Akira laughed a little, the yellow stand dropped the model on the floor and approached.  
" Against your Crazy Diamond. " A finger was raised, a small spark escaped him. " I'll just use my pinky ... "

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Final notes**  
When I got to that part I noticed that it is not really a favorite mine. Not that she is not interesting, but, as I will say, I didn't like it that much, maybe because I didn't expect Akira to be the way he was and because this fight was resolved so easily despite him looking like a sinister opponent.  
I rewrote this chapter a lot and I hope I managed to make it enjoyable for you.  
I really felt this inspirational block as well as the 'unwillingness' to produce that part.  
But, I will do my best in part two.  
And after that (and maybe a small filler) we arrived at our beloved Mangaka! I will try my best to get it right.

Eternal flames are white flames, she gave this name for the unique appearance.  
Eternal Flame is a song by the band The Bangles.

Thanks for reading and see you next time!


End file.
